Nightmare Before Christmas Crossover
by mingler45567
Summary: Brook Skellington, the Pumpkin King, tired of the same Halloween routine, goes off on an holly jolly adventure discovering Christmas Town. Join Brook, and many MANY other cartoon characters from the old and new, on a crossover adventure of a lifetime in the cartoony version of Nightmare Before Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: This is Halloween

**_Unknown Destination: October 31, Halloween night._**

 _ **French Narrator:**_ _Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,_

 _In a place, that you perhaps see in your dreams_

 _For ze story you're about to be told_

 _Took place in ze Holiday worlds of old_

 _Now, you've probably wondered: where Holidays come from_

 _If you haven't, I say it's time you've begun._

* * *

 ** _Halloween Town: October 31, Halloween night._**

Our story begins in mysterious blackness…where our story begins…with a song. Leading the song to the graveyard comes four shadow creatures hiding behind the tombstones.

 _[_ _ **Shadow & Neoshadow**_ _]_

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Would you like to see something strange?_

 _[_ _ **Shadow Freddy & Shadow Bonnie**_ _]_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This our town of Halloween_

Flying out of the gates, came four ghosts. A red ghost, a blue ghost, a pink ghost, and an orange ghost.

 _[_ _ **Corpse**_ _ **Chorus,**_ _ **Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde**_ _]_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _[_ _ **Pumpkin Patch Chorus**_ _]_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _[_ _ **Corpse Chorus, Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde**_ _]_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat_

 _Till the neighbors: gonna die at night!_

 _[_ _ **Inky & Blinky**_ _]_

 _It's our town!_

 _[_ _ **Pinky & Clyde**_ _]_

 _Everybody scream!_

 _[_ _ **Corpse Chorus, Inky, Blinky, Pinky, & Clyde**_ _]_

 _In this town of Halloween_

In an abandoned room, a small red colored monster hides under the bed. Whose eyes as well turned from yellow to blood red?

 _[_ _ **Ickis**_ _]_

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes going red_

Hiding under the stairs of the same abandoned house is a cyclops like creature its cylindrical head is light gray with a single eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil. There is a yellow band near the top of its head, and a short, yellow antenna with a disc-shaped tip extends from on top. Six flat projections extend from the base of its neck and surround its head, resembling an upturned collar.

 _[_ _ **Dusknoir**_ _]_

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Meanwhile in a small room, there lived four coffins

 _[_ _ **Corpse Chorus**_ _]_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

Finally the four coffins opened up, showing four fang-bearing vampires. One vampire who is clearly the leader of the group, was a tall tan-skinned vampire, the next coffin opened showing a pale skinned vampire, wearing a medallion with the letter S carved in it, as well as wearing white gloves. The third coffin showed an elder African American colored vampire with completely white hair and a white beard. And lastly the fourth vampire, the youngest of them all. A red…OVAL shaped vampire with turquoise colored hair curls, a headband, turquoise colored gloves.

 _[_ _ **Drac, Spankulot, Dracula & Spiral**_ _]_

 _In this town_

 _We call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

The next citizen is the mayor of the town. A small man with two faces drives to the town square. He is a pale-skinned man wearing a monocle(while one eye was closes), a white beard covering his mouth, a really BIG nose covering half his face, and a small top hat…floating on his head.

 _[_ _ **Mayor**_ _]_

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _[_ _ **Corpse Chorus**_ _]_

 _Round that corner, man_

 _Hiding in the trashcan_

 _Something's waiting that can pounce and howl at you_

Suddenly out in the trashcan comes a red and black colored young woman whose face is completely white, wearing a small black mask. And behind her comes a mechanical red fox creature wearing yellow trousers and an eyepatch. And out of another garbage can lies a slimy blob.

 _[_ _ **Harley Quinn**_ _]_

 _SCREAM!_

 _[ **Foxy** ]_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _[_ _ **Harley Quinn**_ _]_

 _Red and black_

 _[_ _ **The Smooze**_ _]_

 _And Slimy green_

 _[_ _ **Foxy**_ _]_

 _Aren't you scared?_

Making their way out of the residential area comes two witches, one skinny and one large witch.

 _[_ _ **Witch Hazel & Scary Godmother**_ _]_

 _Well that's just fine_

 _Say it once_

 _Say it twice_

 _Take a chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride in the moon, i_ _n the dead of night_

Stalking the grounds of the town square come a large humanoid tree bark-skinned woman who has luscious blond hair, in her hair lays five miniature skeletons.

 _[_ _ **Tree Which**_ _]_

 _Everybody scream_

 _Everybody scream!_

 _[_ _ **Hanged Man**_ _]_

 _In our town of Halloween_

Then riding in the shadows is a young clown girl wearing a blue beret.

 _[_ _ **Jojo**_ _]_

 _I am the clown with a tear-a-way face_

 _Here in a flash, and gone without a trace_

Meanwhile in the fields is a giant red-haired monster woman picking flowers in the fields, while the wind is howling.

 _[_ _ **Shadows**_ _]_

 _I am the "who" when you call "who's there?"_

 _[_ _ **Wind**_ _]_

 _I am the wind going through your hair_

On the moon is a shadow of a man with shaggy mustache

 _[_ _ **Eggman Shadow**_ _]_

 _I am the shadow of the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams in the brim with fright_

With a flurry of bats, the shadow disappeared, and everyone in the town continued their song while passing through the town gate.

 _[_ _ **Corpse Chorus**_ _]_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

With a slash of a guillotine, three children came into the scene. One a small green winged bear cub wearing a propeller beanie, a small corpse bunny girl, and a spherical bodied mummy girl with black pig-tailed hair with magenta trimmed.

 _[_ _ **Cyli, Cream & Cub**_ _]_

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _[_ _ **Pop**_ _]_

 _That's our job_

 _[_ _ **Vanilla**_ _]_

 _But we're not mean_

 _[_ _ **Pop & Vanilla**_ _]_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _[_ _ **Corpse Chorus & Mayor**_ _]_

 _In this town_

 _[_ _ **Mayor**_ _]_

 _Don't we live it now?_

 _[_ _ **Corpse Chorus & Mayor**_ _]_

 _Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

A purple, long-horned beast comes to the crowd carrying the scarecrow from the entrance via rope.

 _[_ _ **Corpse Chorus & Eduardo**_ _]_

 _Skellington Brook will_

 _Give you such a shook you'll_

 _Scream like a banshee_

 _Make you jump right out of your SKIN!_

The scarecrow suddenly sprang to life, grabbing Eduardo's torch.

 _[_ _ **Corpse Chorus**_ _]_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Everybody scream!_

 _Would you please make way for a very special guy?_

carefully placing it into his pumpkin headed mouth, to which he suddenly BURSTS into flames.

 _Our man Brook is_ _King of the Pumpkin Patch_

 _Everyone hail to our Pumpkin King NOW!_

 _[_ _ **Everyone**_ _]_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

The burning scarecrow figure blows out fire throughout different directions of the crowd while they were gasping in awe and amusement. Finally the scarecrow jumps out of his place, and lands

 _[_ _ **Cilly, Cream & Cub**_ _]_

 _In this town_

 _We call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Suddenly the whole town cheers and sing as a figure rises up from the fountain. A long-jawed skeleton, which despite having no skin, he still has an afro. His style consists on that of a gentleman's coat, top hat, black trousers while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between the skeleton's coat and around his neck was blue and lastly a cane.

 _[_ _ **Everyone**_ _]_

 _La la la la la la la la Halloween Halloween_

 _(La la la)_

 _La la la la la la la la la Halloween Halloween_

 _(La la la)_

 _La la la la la la la la la Halloween Halloween_

 _La la la la la la la la WHEE!_

Everyone shouted, howled and screamed with glee, knowing that their job is done. The witches cackled in enjoyment, while the beast and the little clown cheered as well,

 **"** It's over!" said the Clown girl. The purple monster went on and agreed with her

"Si we did it!" To which, they body slammed, which of course resulted in Jojo falling back. Meanwhile in the crowd came Foxy talking with a purple haired cyclops, and a skinny corpse with a HUGE head and a small hat.

"Wasn't that terrifying?" he asked in a spooky motion "What a night!"said Leela as well as Pops who went "Good show! Jolly GOOD show!". Finally we look towards the fountain with the Mayor, Brook, and everyone else in the Town Square.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" the Mayor said. To which Brook only laughed. "YOHOHOHOHOHO! I say it was the scariest yet! Thank you, everyone!"

 **"** Everyone? Oh I beg to differ, Brook. None of this would be possible without your brilliant leadership. We of Halloween Town would like to thank you, Brook."

"Not at all, Mayor!" It was then that the townspeople started to crowd over the Mayor and the long-jawed Pumpkin King.

"You're a scream, Brook!" cried Drac.

"You're a witch's fondest dream!" cried Scary Godmother.

 **"** You make walls falls!" cried Witch Hazel, to which Scary objected to her. "Walls fall? Why, you made the very mountains shook, Brook!"

While all of that was happening, the red-haired monster woman who stared at all that transpired got snatched by a robotic hand. That said "hand" belonged to a red cloaked old man in a wheelchair, whose appearance resembled that, of a duck like figure. It was her owner, revived from the dead, Dr. Glickenstien. The Deadly Nightshade you slipped in my tea wore off, Eva." he said in a stern and annoyed tone.

"Let go of me!" Eva cried, struggling to let go of her owner. But he only gripped her tighter. "You are not ready for this much excitement!" "Yes I am!" she interjected. The mad scientist struggled to take the monster his Igor created back, but she just wouldn't budge.

"You are coming home with me!"

"No I'm not!"

Finally she took a sewing needle from her pocket and un-stitched the appendices Glickenstien was holding on to. Finally out of his grip, she ran off leaving a fallen Glickenstien on the ground, with her unattached hand. "Get back here, you foolish Oaf!" Glickenstien complained. Suddenly the hand started beating Glickenstien on the head.

Meanwhile back with the crowd, Brook was…harassed you could say…by a green, rotund fish creature. "WHOOO! YEAH, BROOK! YOU MAKE OOZE DROOL AND FLESH CRAWL! WHOOO!" said the creature, making Brook rather uncomfortable.

"Thank you, thank you Muscle Man. Thank you everyone!" Suddenly the Mayor spoke an announcement grabbing everyone's attention, as well as giving Brook a chance to escape. **"Now hold it, everyone! We still haven't announced any awards!"** Suddenly everyone turned their attention away from Brook, and to the Mayor.

 **"Our first award goes to the Vampires, for the most blood drained in a single evening."** announced the Mayor, to which the vampires gave out a cheer.

 **"HOWEVER!** " he interjected. **"Points will be taken off due to Dracula's "Scrape and Lick" technique."**

This suddenly got the three vampires annoyed at the fourth and eldest.

"Are you kidding me?" said the leader of the pack,

"Again?" said the youngest.

"That's the second time you've done this to us, Dracula!" said Spankulot.

"How was Dracula supposed to know you could get points taken off!?" the eldest vampire interjected.

Meanwhile, while the Vampire brothers were busy arguing with each other, the depressed Pumpkin King made his way to the exit to Halloween Town, stopping by giving the local street performing band, a penny for their time. The street performers consist of a crocodile playing the accordion, a bee playing the saxophone, and a chameleon playing the sitar…with a head in it.

"Nice playing tonight, Brook." said the crocodile.

 **"** Yeah, I guess." Brook said in depression. "Just like the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that."

The depressed Pumpkin King finally exited the town, through the gate.

* * *

 **This was a Fanfic that I had going into my head for quite a while now so bare with me, my typing isn't the best. And in case you don't know half of the characters I put in, then here are the character's names and the respective shows they belong to from top to bottom.**

 **French Narrator(Spongebob Squarepants)**

 **Shadow & Neoshadow Cameo(The Kingdom Hearts Series)**

 **Shadow Freddy & Shadow Bonnie Cameo, Foxy(Five Nights at Freddy's)**

 **Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde, Cyli(Cylindria), Spiral(Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures)**

 **Ickis(AHHH! Real Monsters!)**

 **Dusknoir(Pokémon Series)**

 **Drac(Hotel Transylvania)**

 **Dracula(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)**

 **Spankulot(Codename: Kids Next Door)**

 **Mayor(Powerpuff Girls)**

 **Harley Quinn(Batman Series)**

 **The Smooze(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Scary Godmother(Scary Godmother)**

 **Witch Hazel(Looney Tunes Series)**

 **Tree Witch(Adventure Time)**

 **Jojo(Jojo Circus)**

 **Cream, Vanilla(Sonic the Hedgehog Series)**

 **Pop & Cub(Happy Tree Friends)**

 **Eduardo(Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)**

 **Muscle Man(Regular Show)**

* * *

 **And that's the town's people, here is the main cast of the series.**

 **Brook(One Piece)**

 **Sparky(Not due until Chapter 2)(Fairly Odd Parents)**

 **Eva(Igor)**

 **Dr. Gleckenstien(Igor)**

 **Dr. Eggman(Not due until Chapter 9)(Sonic the Hedgehog Series)**

 **Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny(Not due until Chapter 3)(South Park)**

 **Yakko, Wakko, & Dot(Not due until Chapter 7)(Animaniacs)**

 **Igor, Brian, & Scamper(Not due until Chapter 4)(Igor)**

 **Sora, Donald & Goofy(No bigger parts until the Eggman's Revenge sequel)(Disney & Kingdom Hearts Series)**

 **Pac(No bigger parts until the Eggman's Revenge sequel)(Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures)**

 **And that's your cast. Be sure to like and review, and thanks for the mingle.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brook's Lament

_**Spiral Hill: October 31, Halloween night.**_

Meanwhile in the Halloween Town graveyard, Eva sat in a patch of Forget-Me-Not flowers, when suddenly she heard a gate creak. She hid, and she saw the Pumpkin King, Brook walking the path in distraught. Lost in his own thoughts, Brook patted his knee nearby a gravestone marked "Sparky" engraved on it. Suddenly out comes a ghost dog with orange hair, a noticeable blue Jack-O-Lantern shaped nose, and a tail shaped like a fairy wand.

"Hey, Brook!" the dog said. To which he noticed the look of distraught on his master's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

His master then answered stopping at another tombstone, and sang his thoughts.

 _[_ _ **Brook**_ _]_

 _There are a few who deny a_ _t what I do, I am the best_

 _For my talents are renowned far and wide_

 _When it comes to surprises, in_ _the moonlit night_

 _I excel without ever even trying_

He then jumped on one of the tombstones practicing his scare routines

 _With the slightest little effort, of_ _my ghost like charm_

 _I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

 _With the WAVE of my hand a_ _nd a well-placed moan_

 _I have swept the very bravest OFF THEIR FEET!_

He then turned from scary to miserable.

 _Yet year after year, is the same routine_

 _And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

 _And I, **BROOK** , the Pumpkin King_

 _Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

The miserable Pumpkin King and his pet ghost dog finally climbed up a spiral shaped hill, while Eva was trying to get closer to him, without getting caught.

 _Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

 _An emptiness began to grow_

 _There's something out there, far from my home_

 _A longing that I've never known_

Once again he continues making creepy motions practicing his best scare tactics.

 _I'm the master of fright, a_ _nd a DEMON of light_

 _And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

Far off in the fields, the batch of Jack-O-Lanterns suddenly opened up releasing a pack if ghosts who howled with the moonlight.

 _To a guy in Kentucky,_ _I'm Mister Unlucky_

 _And I'm known throughout England and France_

The skeleton did…the unexpected and TOOK OFF HIS HEAD surprising Sparky.

 _And Since I am dead,_ _I can take off my head_

 _To recite Shakespearean quotation_

Finally he put his head back on.

 _No animal or man c_ _an_ _ **SCREAM**_ _like I can!_

 _With the fury of my recitation_

Once again the poor Pumpkin King mourned in misery, while Eva was once again moving gravestone to gravestone to get a better look at the poor Pumpkin King.

 _But who here, would ever understand_

 _That the Pumpkin King with his skeleton grin_

 _Would tire from his crown? If they only understood_

 _He'd give it all up if he only could_

Eva who almost got caught quickly hid from Brook's sight. It was then that the hill uncurled and Brook and Sparky left the fields and into the woods.

 _Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

 _That calls out for something unknown_

 _The fame and praise come year after year_

 _Does nothing for these empty tears._

Finally with Brook out of sight, Eva appears out of her hiding place and look on the horizon in depression.

 **Eva** : Oh, Brook, I know how you feel.

Looking back at the spiral hill, Eva went into a grave marked Deadly Nightshade and picked them.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: October 31, Halloween night.**_

Back at Glickenstien's castle, Eva placed the Deadly Nightshade she picked from the fields in a small brown pot. Suddenly light flashed in the dark room, as well as the sound of a wheelchair.

"Eva," the mad doctor called out. "you've come back."

 **"** I had to." she only replied.

It was then that Glickenstien held out a familiar object. "For this?" He held out her unattached hand, which then waved back at her.

"Yes?" Eva replied.

"Then, let's get to it." Glickenstien said, motioning her to follow. Eva did as she was told and followed Glickenstien up the ramp and into his Nightmare Lab. Glickenstien then strapped her on the lab bench.

"That's TWICE you slipped Deadly Nightshade into my tea and ran off." Glickenstien said in a sour tone.

"Three times." she replied coolly.

It was then that the doctor was annoyed at her selfish antics. "Yes yes, three times! Ever since that confounded Igor tweaked your appearance, you've become a sly fox. More than I can handle."

"Igor created me; Dr. It's his choice to do as he pleases with his creation."

"Igor may have created you, But I OWN the both of you. And you do what I say, whenever I say." he said sternly

"There are other creations you can own. I'm restless, I can't help it!" Eva pleaded.

"It's a phase, my dear, it will past." he then said to the Igor's creation, calmly, while biting off a loose string, and sewed Eva's hand back together where it should be.

"We just need to be patient. That's all."

However that didn't change Eva's mind a bit. She only replied "I don't want to be patient."

* * *

 _ **Hinterlands: October 31, Midnight.**_

In the woods, the depressed Brook kept walking the path. While Sparky however,

"Say, Brook. You know what'll cheer me up? A game a fetch! How about it, Brook?"

The depressed Pumpkin King only denied his request. "I'm sorry, Sparky. I'm not in the mood." he said in a depressed manner. But Sparky still insisted in playing fetch.

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE?" Sparky begged.

"Oh, alright."

Brook reached from inside his coat and took out…a rib from his bones, to Sparky's disgust.

"Want the stick, boy? FETCH!" Brook said as he threw the rib-bone sending Sparky flying to retrieve it. Thanks to his glowing Jack-O-Lantern nose, it was easy to find the bone. He continued to walk along with his master, who was still depressed as ever.

"Poor Brook."

* * *

 **Bare with me this is the first time I ever made a fanfiction. Like and review for any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3: What's This?

**Halloween Town Square: November 1, Morning**

The next morning, Charmy, Vector, and Espio were sleeping in the gates of Brook's house, were suddenly woken up by the sound of an engine. It was the Mayor who opened them up.

"Morning, Gentlemen." he replied as glad as ever. While humming a tune of last night's Halloween song, the Mayor took out his keys and opened the gate to Brook's house, where he walked up the steps, and pulled the spider shape knob letting out a shriek.

No answer. He pulled the string once again and called out.

"Brook, are you home?" the Mayor called, but still no response.

The Mayor suddenly switched faces from a happy face, to a sad one. He then tried knocking on the door, still no answer. He switched to his happier, cheerful face once more and called out to Brook again.

"Brook? I have the plans for next Halloween! I need to go over them, so we could get started." The Mayor said gladly, however there was still no answer. In a bit of fear, the Mayor switched back to his sad face and called out in panic.

"Brook, please I'm only an elected official, I can't handle EVERYTHING by myself!"

He then tried the megaphone technique.

 **"BROOK, ANSWER ME!"** The Mayor shouted in his megaphone. Suddenly losing balance, he fell down the stairs and knocked into the gates, facing Charmy, Vector, and Espio.

"Hate to break it to you, Mayor, but he isn't home." said Vector, to the Mayor's surprise.

"WHAT?! But where is he?"

"He hasn't been home all night." complained Charmy.

The Mayor then gave out a sigh, worried about where their Pumpkin King has gone.

* * *

 _ **Hinterlands: November 1, morning**_

Brook continues to wander aimlessly in the trail, giving out a yawn. He then looked around and sees a place completely new to him.

"Sparky, where am I?" the wandering skeleton asked.

It was then that his trusty companion answered...to Brook's annoyance. "I don't know. I lost track after last night."

"Hmm…it's someplace new." he contunied. Finally he and Sparky stopped at a clearing with 7 trees circling the clearing.

"What is this?" was Brook's question.

What really is perplexing about this clearing, are the trees circling it. There are 7 trees in total in this clearing, the first one Brook notices is of course the Jack-O-Lantern shaped door, clearly a way back to Halloween Town. There is also a heart-shaped door, a 3 leaf clover door, an oval shaped door, a turkey shaped door, and a door that looks like a firecracker. But there was one door Brook finally noticed that really enticed him. It was a tree shaped door with colorful ornaments decorated on it.

With curiosity getting the best of him, Brook walked closer to that said door. He carefully opened the knob to see what waited in there, nothing. The door held nothing, but emptiness, almost like there was no life in there.

Brook was just about to leave the door alone, when suddenly a gust a wind appeared from inside the door, blowing Brook in and closing the door, leaving Sparky alone.

"Yo, Brook. Are you alright?" Sparky asked.

No answer.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine." as clueless as Sparky is, he maybe right about that.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Destination: December 23, unknown time.**_

 **Brook:** WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!

The Pumpkin King was falling, falling into a swirling vortex when suddenly a mysterious light appeared covering the vortex. Brook finally stopped falling and looked around the place he has fallen; the first sight was something he did not at all expect.

He looked and spotted a village from beyond the hill, it looked so cheerful so wondrous there was life at every corner. The confused Pumpkin King wanted to look closer had his hand not get mushed in a peculiar blanked, frosty substance.

CHOO-CHOO!

Suddenly he looked around and saw trains that looked like delectable sweets, he looked again and saw children playing in the snow, making snowmen, making fortresses galore. It was a wonder that the skeleton could not comprehend. Finally, he lost his balance and fell rolling down the village, landing in a pile of snow. With all of this going on, Brook had only one question in all of this.

 _[_ _ **Brook**_ _]_

 _What's this?_

 _What's this?_

 _There's color everywhere!_

 _What's this?_

 _There are white things in the air!_

 _What's this?_

 _I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming_

 _Wake up, Brook this isn't fair!_

 _What's this?_

Hearing music coming near him, he disguised himself as a local snowman and hid from the music coming his way.

 _What's this?_

 _What's this?_

 _There's something very wrong_

 _What's this?_

 _There are people singing songs_

Right after the musical sleigh rode off, he saw three elves riding on a panda bear, and he took the chance to sneak up behind them, via bouncing.

 _What's this?_

 _The streets are aligned with little people laughing_

 _Everybody seems so happy!_

 _Have I possibly gone daffy?!_

 _What is this?_

Suddenly, he completely jumped out of the snowman and zoomed up, grabbing the elves and the panda bear's attention.

 _What's this?_

 _There's children throwing snowballs_

 _Instead of throwing heads_

 _They're busy building toys and_

 _Absolutely no one's dead_

He used the cane of his sword to grab the Christmas lights as he looked at the gleaming lights in awe.

 _There's frost on every window_

 _Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

 _And in my bones, I feel the warmth_

 _That's coming from inside_

Looking inside one of the houses, Brook peeked at two dark colored elves, hanging mistletoe and kissed.

 _Oh look_

 _What's this?_

 _They're hanging mistletoe_

 _They kiss?_

 _Why, that looks so unique_

The next house he peeped was one with a blond haired…twitchy Elf, a brown shaggy haired elf, and a motionless elf wearing his elf uniform, with a blue and hat with a yellow poof ball on top. The three elves were sitting in the middle of the living room roasting chestnuts in the fireplace.

 _Inspired!_

 _They're gathering around and hearing stories_

 _Roasting chestnuts on a fire!_

 _What's this?_

In another house Brook peeped in are two elves…both of them…crippled? The brown haired one pushed a button. The tree spun around, giving him the chance to put the ornaments on it while it's spinning.

"TIMMAH!" the wheel-chaired elf shouted.

 _[_ _ **Brook**_ _]_

 _What's this?_

 _In here?_

 _They've got a little tree_

 _How queer_

 _And who would ever think?_

 _And why?_

The wheel chaired elf plugged two plugs in their sockets, and the tree lit in a cheery glee.

 _They're covering it with tiny little things_

 _They've got electric lights on strings_

 _And there's a smile on everyone_

 _So then, correct me if I'm wrong!_

Brook went down of the rooftops and sat on the base of another house.

 _This looks like fun_

 _This looks like fun_

 _Oh, could it be I've got my wish?_

 _What's this?_

He then looked down to the window of the other house and saw a little girl elf with hazel colored hair in pigtails, sleeping with a Barbie doll by her side.

 _Oh, my_

 _What now?_

 _The children are asleep_

 _But look_

 _There's nothing underneath_

 _No ghouls_

 _No witches here to scream and scare them_

 _Or ensnare their little cozy things secured inside their_

 _Dreamlands…_

Brook finally takes a sigh, then exited out of the house, who, without noticing woke the girl sleeping.

 _What's this?_

Finally he climbed back into the rooftops of the Toy Factory.

 _The monsters are all missing_

 _And the nightmares can't be found_

 _And in this place, there seems to be_

 _Good feeling all around!_

 _Instead of screams I swear_

 _I can hear music in the air_

He used the cane of his sword to zip-line down via Christmas lights and down to the Christmas Town Bakery.

 _The smell of cakes and pies are_

 _Absolutely everywhere…_

Releasing his cane from the Christmas lights, Brook then fell down to the twirling Merry-Go-Round.

 _The sights!_

 _The sounds!_

 _They're everywhere and all_

 _Around_

 _I've never felt so good_

He then jumped off the Merry-Go-Round and jumped on one of the candy-coated trains.

 _Before_

 _This emptiness inside of me is filling up_

 _I simply cannot get enough_

 _Oh, I want it, Oh, I want it!_

 _Oh, I want it for my own!_

Once the train was about to enter the junction, Brook then used a nearby sled and slid down the mountain marching and dancing cheerfully as ever, but still wondering one important detail.

 _I've got to know_

 _I've got to know_

 _What is this place that I have found!_

 _WHAT IS THIS?!_

Without paying attention, Brook wandered aimlessly into a poll, to which he fell down on the snow. It was then that he found his answer.

"Christmas Town? he answered in curiosity. "Hmm"

With the sound of a Choo-Choo, a light shined in front of the Toy Factory entrance, showing the shadow of a large man who kept going HO HO HO! The sign answered one question, but now Brook has many more, regarding the large shadow. After the HO HO HO! Ceased, another tune was heard nearby. Brook turned around and found a lone blonde haired elf singing a little song.

 _"_ _Loo-Loo-Loo, I got some apples"_

 _Loo-Loo-Loo, You've got some too_

 _Loo-Loo-Loo let's get together_

 _"I know what we can do…Loo…Loo?"_ The elf was now face to face with the fascinated Pumpkin King. They looked at each other in silence until finally,

"Why, hello there!" greeted in glee.

The elf spoke not a word. In fact, Brook examined the elf, seeing that he was shaking in fear. It was then that, the elf, without a word ran back into the Toy Factory.

 **"** Hmm, must be scared of me" he said to himself. "still got it. Now then, there's so much I MUST tell the town, better stick around for a while to bring some souvenirs."

Meanwhile back into the Toy Factory, there were three working elves. One wears a blue hat with a red poof-ball on top, another wears a green ushanka hat, and the third one who covered his head wearing an orange hoodie. The blond haired elf then ran up to them in panic.

 **"** Fellas, FELLAS!" the elf shouted in panic. "You won't believe what I saw outside!"

The green ushanka wearing elf humored him and asked "What'd you find this time, Butters?"

"I saw a giant skeleton man dancing and singing around town!"

The elves looked at him like he was crazy or something. "(A giant skeleton?)" the hooded elf asked. He must be curios about it.

"That's right, a skeleton!" the blond elf named Butters shouted out.

"It's probably just your imagination." the ushanka wearing elf said nonchalantly. But Butters refused to believe it.

"It's not, I swear! I saw him, he was singing and sneaking around town, I think he wants to kill us!"

"Then isn't it clear?" a new voice jumped in. The four elves turned around and saw another elf coming up to them, surprisingly the elf was rather obese than the rest.

"Oh god what is it now, Cartman?" the ushanka wearing elf addressed to the fat elf, to his annoyance.

"I think it's obvious, Kyle" the one known as Cartman said in arrogance. "If Butters says he saw a giant, murderous skeleton, then it's obvious who it is."

The fat elf then took out a piece of paper with a picture of a faceless man in a suit.

"Slenderman."

"Slenderman?" Butters repeated in question.

"No no no, It's not, Cartman" Kyle interjected. "There's no such thing as Slenderman, and there's no such thing as giant talking skeletons."

"And how would you know, Khel?" Cartman said smugly. He got him there, Kyle doesn't know, but if anything it was his own assumption.

"I don't. But i'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this."

"Logical or not, I'm not taking any chances." Cartman said in determination. "I need more research. Come on Butters, you're the prime suspect in all of this."

"OK, I'll tell you everything I saw" Butters said as he followed the round elf out of the Toy Factory. At that moment, Cartman and Butters left the Toy factory, leaving Kyle and the other two elves. Kyle then turned to the poof-ball wearing elf in concern.

"Stan, you don't actually believe in this story right?" Kyle asked the poof-ball hat wearing elf. He only replied coolly

"To be honest, I don't know what to think anymore. Christmas Town gets some strange shit some times."

* * *

 **Introduced Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny just like it's been foretold. Personally, I would find it funny that Cartman would bring up the whole Slenderman story. It will build up later...into a song perhaps? Be sure to like and review and I thank you for this glorious mingle.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Town Meeting

**_Halloween Town Square: November 1, Mid-afternoon_**

Though Brook was enjoying his time in Christmas Town, everyone back in Halloween Town went into chaos after hearing about the disappearance of their Pumpkin King.

"This has never happened before!" Jojo cried.

"It's suspicious." replied Scary Godmother

"It's peculiar" complained Witch Hazel

"It's scary!" both Spankulot and Eduardo shouted in despair.

"Everyone, stand aside!" The panicking mayor pushed aside Foxy and a spiky-haired Vampire kid. He climbed on top of his vehicle, as well as making a fool of himself and fell on the ground. He then took his megaphone and yelled to the crowd.

"We've got to find Brook!" he yelled. "There are only 365 days left until next Halloween!"

"364!" Foxy corrected.

"Isn't there any place we haven't looked?"

"I looked in every mausoleum"

"We opened the sarcophagi!" cried the witches

Pops stumbled in with a pumpkin stuck to his foot.

"I trumped through the Pumpkin Patch."

"I peeked behind the cyclops' eye" Dracula said. " And let me tell you, that cyclops was one fine, fine lady."

It was then that Leela blushed in crimson red. However, it still didn't help the situation they were in.

"It doesn't matter!" the Mayor called out in distress. "Brook is somewhere and we've got no clue on where he went. He could be in danger for all we know! There's no there's choice, Cylindria, sound the alarm!"

The mummy pac cranked the tail of a cat alarm to which the cat yowled out a loud cat meow for everyone in town here.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: November 1 daytime.**_

Meanwhile in Glickenstien's castle, Eva was just down in the kitchen space of the Dr's Runaway Ramp, which…the name speaks for itself. She then mixed ingredients to make a soup, so far she put in the Deadly Nightshade she picked yesterday and placed the Nightshade essence in the soup, creating a powerful stench. She then takes out a can with a frog in it from the cabinet.

"Frog's Breath will overcome any odor." she whispered.

The frog did his part and sprayed his foul odor in the soup, which resulted in a stench so bitter, that even Eva couldn't take it. Dizzily, she walked away from the stinky brew and groggily looked for another ingredient.

"Worm's Wart, where is it?!" she groaned

It was then that the Dr. called upon the Igor creation from up above the ramp.

"EVA!" Glickenstien called from above. "Is that soup ready yet?"

Finally regaining her composure, Eva put in the last ingredient, Worm's Wart into the soup, this time with a different, more pleasing smell.

"Coming!"

She then took the soup, and went up to the Nightmare Lab where the Doctor was doing his daily run of research.

"Lunch!" she said in delight. She placed the soup on the table, making Glickenstien ceasing his research.

"So what's for lunch?" Glickenstien asked the monster. "Worm's Wart!"

His excitement then went into suspicion after taking another whip of the smell.

"And Frog's Breath?"

Eva looked at her master in concern. He might be catching on.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked to her confusion. "I thought you liked Frog's Breath."

"Nothing is more suspicious that Frog's Breath."

Without hesitation, he slid his soup aside like a stubborn baby would. He then came up with an idea.

"Unless YOU eat it, I won't drink a spoonful."

"I'm not hungry." Eva responded bluntly. "Oops."

Pretending she meant it, she "accidentally" dropped the wooden spoon, and went under to pick it up. The Doctor however was boiling mad after she rejected the soup.

"You want me to starve" Glickenstien roared. "An old man such as myself, without any strength as it is, ME, to who you owe your LIFE!"

While Glickenstien was prattling on like a little kid, Eva slid the wooden spoon under the table, and picked up from under, another wooden spoon with holes poked within the bowl of the spoon.

"Oh don't be silly" Eva responded nonchalantly.

She ladled the spoon within the soup which, due to the holes, drained out without the Doctor noticing. Eva then "tasted" the soup, and pretended to drink it, playing the Doctor.

"MMMM, delicious."

It was enough proof for the Doctor to eat it. So he grabbed the bowl and scarfed the soup down to Eva's pleasure.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: November 1, Sunset.**_

Meanwhile in the town, everyone was resting on the floor, tired and hungry, still awaiting for the return of their ruler. Even the Mayor was as depressed as ever.

"Did anyone dread to look in the lake?" the Mayor asked in exhaustion.

"This morning." Drac yawned.

Nearby the fountain is the spiky haired vampire boy with his companions: a duck mummy, and a corpse dog lying by his side. Suddenly a sound was heard from afar.

"Hear that?" the only person who heard it was Scary Godmother.

"What?" asked her witch sister,

"It sounded like…" she started. She then realized that voice. "Wait a minute…"

Finally the voice got closer and closer that the whole town can hear it.

"guys…guys!"

Everyone finally got up and lightened up, knowing that voice

"SPARKY!" Spankulot chirped in glee.

And not only Sparky was nearby, but their Pumpkin King, Brook as well riding on a strange sleigh. It was then that the children gave out a cheer.

"Brook's back!" Cream as well as the other children in the town rallied up and ran to the riding Pumpkin King. Finally he stopped his vehicle meeting the Mayor's. It was then that the whole town gave a cheer in happiness, their Pumpkin King is back!

"Where HAVE you been?" the Mayor asked first.

Brook was all too excited to tell everyone what happened, so instead he gave out an answer of upmost importance.

"Call a town meeting and I'll explain everything"

"When?"

"Immediately!"

The Mayor did as Brook commanded and rang the town bell. After doing that, he went into his car and made an announcement for the entire town to hear.

 **"Town Meeting! Town Meeting! Town Meeting tonight!"** the Mayor announced.

* * *

Meanwhile in Glickenstien's castle, the Doctor was fast asleep. It looks like the sleeping soup finally paid off. Once Eva covered him in a blanket, she stormed off, until,

"Eva"

Eva turned around and came face to face with a hunchbacked man with a rabbit corpse, and a red robot with the words BRIAN written on his brain containment.

"Knocked ol' Glickenstien out with the soup again?" said the rabbit corpse.

"Yes" Eva replied.

The red robot then walk...or in this case..rolled to the unconscious doctor in an attempt to wake him up."Wake-y Wake-y" he tries to wake up Glickenstien, but no dice. He's out like a light.

"Yep he's definitely asleep"

"So where are you off to now?" the hunchback man asked.

"Brook wants to show the town something important. So he called a Town Meeting tonight" Eva said to the trio.

"Oh, boy, what does All Bones Brook want this time?" the rabbit corpse said in sarcasm.

"He retired being a pirate, Scamper. You don't have to call him that anymore" the hunchback man replied to the rabbit corpse, who is called Scamper.

"Hey, I call him whatever I want!"

Suddenly the Doctor let out a distorting grumble surprising the group, then fell back to sleep. The rabbit monster now had only one suggestion left in mind.

"Let's head out before the Doc wakes up" Scamper said, as the four left the lab and to the Town Hall.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Hall: November 1, Nighttime.**_

The whole town walked into a building standing in the center of the town, well most citizens walked while the witches flew in, and Jojo used her unicycle and rode in the hall.

Everyone from tall to small grabbed a seat. Eva, after almost being trampled by Jojo, found a seat next to the Tree Witch. While Igor, Brian, and Scampers took a seat next to a spiky-haired vampire kid with two companion: a mummy duck with a loss of his frontal lobe, and a corpse dog with a screw on top of his head. Finally when everyone was settling down, out came Brook from a door onstage.

"Listen, everyone!" Brook announced.

While Eduardo took a seat between Cilly, Spiral and a round yellow wolf with brown ears and brown tail, wearing all but orange gloves, and red sneakers.

"I would like to tell you about, Christmas Town"

Up high on the balcony, the Mayor shined a blue spotlight on Brook, as the Pumpkin King started to sing.

 _[_ _ **Brook**_ _]_

 _There were objects so peculiar_

 _They were not to be believed_

 _All around, things to tantalize my brain_

Already he was antagonizing the crowd.

 _It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen_

 _And as hard as I try, I can't seem to describe_

 _Like a most improbable dream_

 _But you must believe me when I tell you this_

 _It's as real as my skull and it does exist._

"Here let me show you" he said as he opened the curtains, showing a dead tree with illuminating Christmas decorations on it. Already the crowd was looking in awe, especially Eva. He then picked up a Christmas present.

 _This is a thing called a present_

 _The whole thing starts with a box_

 _He was about to continue his orientation_ _when suddenly,_

 _[_ _ **Harley Quinn**_ _]_

 _A box_

 _[_ _ **Trigon**_ _]_

 _Is it steel?_

 _[_ _ **Foxy**_ _]_

 _Are there locks?_

 _[_ _ **Harley Quinn**_ _]_

 _Is it filled with a pox?_

 _[_ _ **Foxy**_ _]_

 _A pox?_

 _[_ _ **Trigon**_ _]_

 _Delightful a pox._

"If you please." Brook replied calmly, to which he then continued showing off the presents.

[ _ **Brook**_ ]

 _Just a box with bright colored paper_

 _And the whole thing's topped with a bow_

It was then that the witches took to the stage and took a closer look at the present.

 _[_ _ **Scary Godmother**_ _]_

 _A bow?_

 _[_ _ **Witch Hazel**_ _]_

 _But why?_

 _[_ _ **Scary Godmother**_ _]_

 _How ugly_

 _[_ _ **Both**_ _]_

 _What's in it?_

 _What's in it?_

 _[_ _ **Brook**_ _]_

 _That's the point of the thing not to know!_

Jojo then used one of her contraptions, and with a rubber glove tied to a crank, she took the present from Brook.

 _[_ _ **Jojo**_ _]_

 _It's a bat!_

 _[_ _ **Dusknoir**_ _]_

 _Does it bend?_

 _[_ _ **Jojo**_ _]_

 _It's a rat!_

 _[_ _ **Dusknoir**_ _]_

 _Will it break?_

Then Muscle Man climbed down from the ceiling to share his opinion.

 _[_ _ **Muscle Man**_ _]_

 _Perhaps it's my mom that I found in a lake!_

Brook has had enough of their shenanigans and took back the present.

 _[_ _ **Brook**_ _]_

 _Listen now you don't understand_

 _But that's not the point in Christmas Land_

"Now, pay attention" Brook said as he put down the present and picked up a Christmas stocking.

 _Now we pick up an oversized sock_

 _And hang it like this on the wall_

The spiky-haired boy and his companions went up the stage to take a good look at the stocking.

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _But wait, does it still have a foot?_

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _Let me see, l_ _et me look!_

 _[ **Goofy** ]_

 _Is it rotted and covered with gook?_

"Let me explain." Brook said as he motioned them to go back to their seats.

[ _ **Brook**_ ]

 _There's no foot inside but there's candy_

 _Or sometimes it's filled with small toys_

Then all the pac monsters joined in, excited about,

 _[ **Pac, Spiral, & Cyli**]_

 _SMALL TOYS!?_

 _[ **Pac** ]_

 _Does it bite?_

 _[ **Cyli** ]_

 _Does it snap?_

 _[ **Spiral** ]_

 _Or explode in a sack?_

Then the corpse bunny, sitting next to her mama then joined in.

 _[ **Cream** ]_

 _Or perhaps it just springs out, a_ _nd scare girls and boys!_

Finally the Mayor from the balcony decides to join in as well.

 _[ **Mayor** ]_

 _What a splendid idea. This Christmas sounds fun_

 _I fully endorse it, let's try it at once!_

Almost falling from the balcony, the Mayor regained his balance and shined the spotlight back to Brook, who was almost losing his patience.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _Everyone please now not so fast_

 _There's something here that you don't quite grasp_

The crowd suddenly went in a rabble of confusion. All except a bearded corpse wearing a yellow and orange robe.

"I wonder what's for dinner." Was the only thing he wanted to say.

"Well...I may as well give them what they want" Brook said as he wrapped up the meeting with the finale.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _And the best, I must confess_ _I have saved for last_

 _For the ruler of Christmas Land_

 _Is a fearsome king w_ _ith a deep mighty voice_

 _Or at least that's what I've come to understand_

While he was walking to the audience, his sharp bone finger poked a hole in the Shmooze.

 _And I've also been told, t_ _hat there's something to behold_

 _Like a lobster HUGE and red!_

He then takes Eduardo's tongue, to which is slid back in once he lets go of it.

 _Then he sets out to sleigh with his rain gear on_

 _Carting bulging sacks WITH HIS BIG GREAT ARMS!_

 _That is so I've heard it said_

 _And on a dark cold night, o_ _n a full moonlight_

 _HE FLIES INTO THE FOG_

 _LIKE A VULTURE IN THE SKY!_

It was then that the Mayor flashed the spotlight red to make it a a more ominous color to conclude the meeting.

 _And they called him...Sandy Claaaaaaaaaaaaaws...hehehe_

It was then that the entire town hall echoed with laughter and cheer. They were amused! Except for one thing Brook realized backstage.

 _Well at least they're excited, b_ _ut they don't understand,_

 _That special kind of feeling in Christmas Land,_

 _Oh well..._

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 1, Late at night.**_

Late at night after the meeting, Brook is sitting on the rug of his house by the warm fire with tons and TONS of books to read, all of them having to be related to Christmas. Even his pet Sparky is relaxing on his little doggy bead with a candy cane in his mouth. But even after all Brook has done, reading about Christmas and whatnot, something is still confusing the skeleton.

"There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing" Brook said in curiosity. Suddenly, and idea came into his mind. He put down the current Christmas book he was reading, and picked up a book called "Scientific Experiments" and continued his reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Experiments & Research

_**Glickenstien's Castle: November 2 the next morning.**_

The next morning in Glickenstien's castle, we see the Doctor in question, covering his head with an ice pack, trapping Eva, to which he is in chains, in her room.

"You poisoned me for the last time, you insufferable girl" he said as he closed the door with a slam and a latch, to his pain.

DING DONG!

His doorbell rang in a massive echo, also to his pain. "Ohhhhh, my head," The poor scientist groaned. He then regained from his pain, and called out to the door.

"THE DOOR IS OPEN!"

The door opened and behind it, Brook himself entered. "Hello!" Brook greeted.

"Ah, Brook" Glickenstien greeted back, "Up here, my boy!"

"Doctor," Brook began as he walked up the Doctor's ramp. "I need to borrow some equipment."

"Is that so? Whatever for"

"I'm conducting a series of experiments."

Finally Brook reached the top of the ramp, as the Doctor wheel chaired himself to him.

"How positively marvelous," He commented in glee. "Curiosity kills the cat, don't you know?"

"I know."

"Well then, follow me to my lab, and we'll get you all set, Brook"

It was then that Brook followed Glickenstien to his lab, while in the barred room, Eva heard everything that transpired.

"Experiments," She asked in curiosity.

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 2, later in the afternoon.**_

Meanwhile in Brook's house, Sparky…seems to be playing cards with a scarecrow by the name, Birdy… interesting. It was quite silent, so silent a nail from far away could be heard it was then Birdies' move to draw down a card.

"PAIR OF TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!" he shouted to the heavens as he drew down the card. He thought he'll win this…until,

"Pair of threes I win." Sparky said emotionless.

Everything went into under silence until Birdy finally let out an aggravated bellow, and flipped the table. "DAMN IT ALL!" he grumbled to himself, most words not meant to be heard by children, and the frustrated scarecrow exited the house, with Brook just at the doorstep with his laboratory equipment the Doctor lends him.

"Oh, hello, Birdy," Brook greeted the scarecrow.

"I can't take it man, Yer dog is gonna be the death of me" the scarecrow said hoarsely. In confusion, Brook walked in only to see the table, and his dog packing his cards up. It was clear to Brook what was going on.

"You beat Birdy with the Pair of Threes trick?

"He didn't know what hit him" the dog answered confidentially. "So what's in the bag?"

"I'm conducting a series of experiments to have a better understanding about this 'Christmas' thing." Brook said as he put the lab equipment on the table. He then took out the equipment in the bag and began his experiments.

His first experiment would consist on an examination of one of the Christmas decorations, specifically the mistletoe. He used his tweezers to pinch off a berry from the mistletoe and took it to the microscope for further examination. Unfortunately,

CRACK!

He tried to examine it closer but it went too close to the microscope, crushing the berry.

Brook carried on with his experiments and took a candy cane resting on Sparky's doggy bed via tong and took it to the table. He powered up the Bunsen burner, and then placed the candy cane in the flask. He waited a few seconds and hoisted the candy cane up…only for it to turn into a floppy noodle.

Experiment 3 would involve Brook in doing something more…basic. Brook took a piece of paper in an attempt to make a simple snowflake out of it. He followed the instructions and cut away. He unfolded the paper and created a spider web for t-wait what?

"Wait what?" Brook questioned in udder confusion, and wouldn't you blame him? Seriously a snowflake made into a spider web by mistake.

After the uh…slight confusion of creating something so simple, Brook ignored it all so quickly and continued on with his experiments. He reached for his bag and took out a scalpel, cutting the body of a teddy bear, took a piece of stuffing with the tongs to examine it, via magnifying glass.

And yet another procedure brewing sneaked past the sleeping Sparky and carefully took a Christmas ornament from his mini tree. He then squished the ornament in pieces and sprinkled the essence in the beaker.

Suddenly the unthinkable occurred, the containment turned from bubbling red, into a sparkling, bright green. This REALLY peaked Brook's interest.

"Interesting reaction," he said. He was intrigued, but at the same time…confused.

"But what does it mean?"

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: Cartman's House: December 24, Christmas Eve morning.**_

Meanwhile back in Christmas Town, a certain fat elf was on his computer looking up pictures of a faceless figure while writing a ton of notes, as well as eating a sandwich. Entering the room is Kyle, Stan and Kenny as they looked in the trashed room.

"There he is" said Kyle in an annoyed voice.

"C'mon due, don't do this. Santa's counting on us to make the presents," said Stan.

"Sorry dudes" Cartman denied not even looking back at his friends. "Christmas Town is in danger, and it's up to me to save it"

"You can't even save yourself from diabetes!" Kyle shouted in anger. "And if Christmas Town was in danger WHICH IT'S NOT, But if it is, how are YOU going to save it?"

"I've read every book about Slenderman, Khel, and I have the impending knowledge to fight the fight him. I know every strength and weakness of that asswipe, and I'll take him down. Soon everyone will see me as a hero, fellas. Now leave me to my research."

"There's no talkin' him outta this, fellas" Butters started. "He's set out to find him"

He was right, whatever's in Cartman's brain, there's no stopping him from doing what his brain commands him. They had no choice but to leave him.

"Goddammit Cartman," Kyle sighed as he and the others exited the house and back to the Toy Factory.

"They'll see, Butters, I'll expose Slenderman good and true" the obnoxious elf said diabolically as he continued on with his research on Slenderman.

* * *

 **And once again we're introduced to new character. Birdy from Conker's Bad Fur Day. That "Pair of Two" joke goes all the way back into the 2000's show we knew called Flapjack. No one can beat Sparky, no matter what they try. Like and review and thank's for coming out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Brook & Cartman's Obsession

_**Glickenstien's Castle: November 2, late at night**_

While Brook was still trying to figure out Christmas Town with his experiments, Eva was making a concoction as well, a gift for Brook. Just about done with her pleasant smelling creation, she placed it in a gift basket and opened the window (it was unlocked because of Brian) planning her escape.

"Oh, Brook," Eva said in depression.

But then, she saw it. She saw the glimmering bright light coming from Brook's house. With an increase in courage, Eva LEAPED out the window and fell with a,

THUD

Thankfully, no one notices her escape, except Team Chaotix who coincidentally took their playing on the road to Glickenstien's yard.

Other than falling apart, literally, Eva was OK. She took out her stitching needle and her thread; she fixed herself up arm first, and then moved on to her leg.

Fixed from her fall, she sneaked past Team Chaotix, who continued their playing, and ran off to find Brook.

Meanwhile…

"You can come out now if you behave" the Doctor said unaware of her escape. He awaited her answer but heard nothing.

"Eva?" He called out. "Eva?" not one word from her. This can only mean one thing:

"OOOOOH, GONE AGAIN!"

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 2, late at night.**_

Meanwhile in the puzzled Pumpkin King's house, he was writing on the chalkboard his hypothesis regarding Christmas, but his answers still come out a mystery to him.

"Hmm"

He took a look at the window, and saw a gift basket. He looked outside and saw Eva who was reeling the gift basket upwards for him.

Brook pop the cork and opened the bottle, which released a butterfly like aroma. It was quite a pleasant aroma indeed. He peeked out the window to thank Eva, only to find that she wasn't there.

"I wonder where she went" Brook said puzzle. "I wanted to thank her…and ask for her panties"

UHHHHH…..the pervert closed the window and went back to his studies, giving Eva the right time to sneak out of her hiding place.

"Typical Brook" she said irritated.

Not much left to do. So Eva picked a special type of fortune telling bloom.

"I wish to see Brook's Christmas"

The bloom reacted and turned into a miniature Christmas tree, which rotated playing a cheerful tune. Brook's future looks like it's going to be a great one…that is until,

The bloom suddenly bursts into flames turning the mini Christmas Tree into a burned up stick. It was clear to Eva that Brook's Christmas isn't good. Isn't good at all.

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 3, morning**_

It was morning in Halloween Town. The sun was rising, the roosters were crowing

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" one rooster said, and the town was in worry of their leader.

[ _ **Drac, Dracula, Spiral & Spankulot**_]

 _Something's up with Brook_

 _Something's up with Brook_

 _Don't know if we're ever Going to take a look_

 _[ **Foxy]**_

 _He's all alone up there_

 _Locked away inside_

 _[ **Vanilla** ]_

 _Never said a word_

 _[ **Cream** ] _

_Hope he hasn't died_

 _[ **Everyone** ]_

 _Something's up with Brook_

 _Something's up with Brook_

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: Cartman's House: December 24, Christmas Eve morning**_

Meanwhile at Christmas Town a distressed and confused elf was still making his search of Slenderman, but still confused as to who he is and why he visited Christmas Town.

[ _ **Cartman**_ ]

 _Slenderman is buzzing in my head_

 _Would it be I can forget instead_

 _There's so many things I cannot grasp_

 _When it's time to kick Slenderman's ass_

 _Through my little fingers with a slip_

 _Like a snowflake but a fiery grip_

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 3, morning**_

Back in Brook's House, he was a worst for wear than Cartman. He was wheeling around his house looking and viewing the Christmas items he has collected.

[ _ **Brook**_ ]

 _Something's here i'm not quite getting_

 _Though I try I keep forgetting_

 _Like a memory long since past_

 _Here in an instant GONE in a flash_

 _What does it mean?_

 _What does it mean?_

He went and inspect a couple of toys that were contained in glass.

 _In these little brick-or-back_

 _A secret's waiting to be cracked_

 _These dolls and toys confuse me so_

 _Confound it all I love it though_

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: Cartman's House: December 24, Christmas Eve morning**_

While Brook was looking to his Christmas items, Cartman was viewing all the Slenderman items he has collected and bought from E-Bay.

[ _ **Cartman**_ ]

 _Simple objects nothing more_

 _But something's hidden through a door_

Though, I do not have the key

 _Something's here I just can't see_

 _What does it mean?_

 _What does it mean?_

* * *

[ _ **Brook** **& Cartman**_ ]

 _What does it mean?_

[ _ **Cartman**_ ]

Hmm...

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 3, morning**_

[ _ **Brook**_ ]

 _Hmm..._

 _I read these Christmas books so many times_

 _I know the stories and I know the rhymes_

 _I know the Christmas carols all by heart_

 _My skull's so full it's tearing me apart!_

 _As often as I read them something's wrong_

 _So hard to put my bony finger on_

He then grabbed one of his portraits on top of the fireplace.

 _Or perhaps it's really not ad deep as I've been led to think_

 _Am I trying much too hard?_

He grabbed a picture frame from the fireplace, to which it suddenly of him turned from Pumpkin King, to Sandy Claws, it came to him.

 _Of course I've been too close to see_

 _The answer's right in front of me!_

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: Cartman's House: December 24, Christmas Eve morning**_

That's it!

he awoken Butters. "huh? what" he said groggily.

[ _ **Cartman**_ ]

 _It's simple, Butters very clear_

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 3, morning**_

[ _ **Brook**_ ]

 _Like MUSIC drifting in the air_

* * *

[ **Cartman _ & Brook_**]

 _Invisible but everywhere_

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 3, morning**_

[ _ **Brook**_ ]

 _Just because I cannot see it_

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: Cartman's House: December 24, Christmas Eve morning**_

[ _ **Cartman**_ ]

 _Doesn't mean I can't believe it_

 _You know I think this "Slenderman"_

 _Is not so tricky to find out_

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 3, morning**_

[ _ **Brook**_ ]

 _But why should they have all the fun_

 _It should belong to everyone_

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: Cartman's House: December 24, Christmas Eve morning**_

[ _ **Ca** **rtman]**_

 _If anyone will stop him it's me!_

 _And this Butters I guarantee_

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 3, morning**_

[ _ **Brook]**_

 _That there's no reason I could find_

 _I could've handled Christmastime_

* * *

[ _ **Jack & Cartman**_]

I _bet I could improve it too_

 _(I'll discover Slenderman good and true)_

 _And that's exactly WHAT I'LL DO!_

* * *

 _ **Brook's House: November 3, morning**_

"YOHOHOHOHO!" cackled Brook as he swung his windows right open. Brook has thought up of the greatest idea possible.

"Eureka!" he cried. "This year, CHRISTMAS WILL BE OURS!"

The crowd outside was cheering in amusement and bewilderment from Brook's announcement. All except one.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: Cartman's House: December 24, Christmas Eve morning**_

After Cartman though of the greatest idea possible, he stormed into his room to make preparations for...uh...something.

"Eric where are ya going?" Butters asked.

"Someone has to find Slenderman, and by God, Butters, I'm gonna find him" Cartman says confidentially.

"Where will you find him?" I haven't seen him after that day I met him"

"Oh I know just where to find him" Cartman says as he pulled out a map.

"Knowing Slenderman, he isn't from around here, Butters. Therefore, the best place he'll be is at THERE"

He then pointed to the woods marked on the map, which really got Butters worried.

"B-b-b-but that's the Hinterlands, Eric!" the scared elf said in fear. "It's the spookiest place to go!"

"Coincidence that Slenderman is the exact kind of spooky, am I right?" Eric rebutted "It's clear that he's out there in the Hinterlands, and it's a path that I take alone"

"Why alone?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T NEED HELP, BUTTERS!" he shouted aggressively. "I'm not getting help from anybody"

Finally being all prepared, Cartman stormed to the door saying one last thing to Butters.

"Wish me luck, dude. Don't worry, I'll be back by Christmas" he said as he stormed out the door on his journey to find..."Slenderman"

"Be careful, Eric."

* * *

 **And then there's the dreaded Cartman and Brook duet thanks for playing out, everybody. On a related note, the "Goodnight Everybody" part was a Family Guy gag if anyone hasn't payed attention. Be sure to like and review and thank's for mingling out. Be on the lookout, because new characters are on the way, three of them you'll certainly remember.**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnap the Sandy Claws

_**Halloween Town Square: November 3, cloudy afternoon.**_

After Brook declared to take Christmas, Everyone lined up in front of the Town Hall for a special Christmas Assignment.

 **"Patience everyone,"** the Mayor announced on his megaphone **"Brook has a special Christmas assignment for everyone. Dr. Glickenstien, your Christmas assignment is ready, Dr. Glickenstien, to the front of the line.**

Eva quickly hid herself as soon as the Doctor wheeled himself to the Town Hall.

Meanwhile in the Town Hall, Brook was giving the Vampire brothers their Christmas assignments, which is,

 **"Baaaaaa"**

"What is that? What kind of sound is THAT for a baby to make?" complained Drac.

"Perhaps in can be approved?" Brook suggested

"NO PROBLEM!" All four vampires said in unison.

"I knew it!" Brook said in glee as the vampires left the Town Hall. It was at that moment, when Glickenstien appeared to Brook for his assignment.

"Ah, Doctor" Brook chimed. "We need some of these,"

He then showed the doctor a picture of reindeer taking to the sky. The doctor looked at the picture and gave his final conclusion.

"Their construction is exceedingly simple…I think"

"How horrible our Christmas will be!" the Mayor chimed in.

"Noooo Mayor, how JOLLY" Brook corrected, making the Mayor's face turned into one…not so cheery.

"Oh, how JOLLY our Christmas will be" he groaned, if it weren't for the sudden pie throw to him. He wiped the cream off of his face to find his predecessor, when he found them and looked in fear.

"What are YOU 3 doing here?!" he asked in a combination of worry and shock.

He looked towards his predecessors and found…3 small, black and white…puppy looking children, all of them having red noses and wearing a Halloween costume.

The first kid is a boy, taller than the other two, is wearing small devil horns, a red shirt, and long red slacks with his black tail sticking out and wearing white gloves and a devil mask.

The second one is a girl, shorter than the other two, is wearing a purple skirt and a witch hat taller than her own size and wearing a witch mask and also wearing white gloves.

Lastly the other boy of the group is taller than the witch girl, but shorter than the devil boy. He wears a bright red hat, and wearing all but a skeleton shirt, and wearing a skeleton mask as well a white gloves just like his brother and sister.

"Brook sent for us" the devil started,

"Specifically" the witch continued,

"By name" the skeleton boy finished, in a very distinct accent.

"Yakko"

"Dot"

"And Wakko!"

"Brook, Brook, it's the Warners!" the Mayor said in fear. But Brook only laughed and walked towards them prepared to give them their assignment.

"Ah, the zaniest creatures in town, as well as Halloween's finest Trick or Treaters. Brook introduced. "The job I have for you is of upmost importance. It requires craft, cunning, mischief,"

"Well golly, Brook I'm flattered" Dot blushed.

"And here I thought you didn't like us" Yakko retorted.

"NO ONE DOES!" The Mayor cried in fear.

"Enough, Mayor" Brook said calmly. "Absolutely no one must know about this, not a soul. Now,

Brook huddled the Warners in and whispered out his Christmas assignment. Only the Mayor tried to butt in via megaphone, but he just couldn't hear what they were saying. He looked in his megaphone thinking something could have clogged it up when all of a sudden,

"OW!" the Mayor got bitten, by his own spider tie.

"Hmm so that's where it went"

"And one more thing" Brook continued pulling Yakko's tail just when he was about to leave.

"Leave that no account, Dr. Eggman OUT OF THIS!"

They read him loud and clear.

"Whatever you say, Brook" Wakko said innocently.

"Of course, Brook" Dot chimed in, also innocently.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Brooky boy" Yakko chimed in…not so innocently.

However, unknown to the Pumpkin King, the three tricksters crossed their fingers and ran off to their secret hideout.

They exited the town and left to the outskirts, until they reached a treehouse. The three went inside a cage and began singing.

[ _ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**_]

 _Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _I wanna do it!_

 _[_ ** _Wakko_** _]_

 _Let's draw straws!_

Only Dot hit the two senseless with her witch mask.

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _Brook says "we should work together_

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _Three of a kind_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _Bird of a feather_

[ _ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**_]

 _Now and forever!_

The cage suddenly revolved, lifting the tricksters up and into a room or torture chamber of sorts. The three Warners slammed the cage door opened and entered the said torture room.

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

 _Lock him up real tight_

 _Throw away the key and then_

 _Turn off all the lights_

Dot pulled out a cage and set a trap for a lone cockroach. She then set the trap and hid with Wakko.

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _First, we're going to set some bait_

 _Inside a nasty trap then wait_

The cockroach spotted the bait and took it, giving Dot the opportunity to cut the rope and trapped the roach inside the cage, to which she hands it to Yakko.

 _When he comes him sniffing we will_

 _SNAP the trap and close the gate_

Yakko then grabs the cage and places it in a bubbling pop, boiling the cage, and the cockroach.

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _Wait, I've got a better plan_

 _To catch our big red lobster man_

 _Let's pop him in a boiling pot_

 _And when he's done we'll butter him up!_

[ _ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**_]

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

 _Throw him in a box_

 _Bury him for 90 years_

 _Then see if he talks_

Dot takes the boiling cage to ready her aim into a menacing pipe hole.

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _And then our ruler, Dr. Eggman,_

She throws the cage into the hole sliding into the treehouse pipeline, and shot out landing in a roulette table.

 _[ **Dot & Yakko**]_

 _Can take the whole thing over then!_

 _[ **Yakko & Wakko**]_

 _He'll be so pleased, I do declare_

[ _ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**_]

 _That he will cook him rare!_

 _WHEE!_

Once the cage landed on the table, there came a menacing cackle, showing a silhouette of a rather obese man with a shaggy mustache. Almost like a vacuum, the cockroach was sucked out of the cage. Where it went to is unknown.

Back with the three, the eldest Warner carried the second oldest into a catapult like object. He pulled the lever and immediate it reacted shooting Wakko into the next room.

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _I say that we take a cannon_

 _Aim it at his door and then,_

 _Knock three times and when he answers_

 _Sandy Claws will be no more!_

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _You're so stupid! think now,_

 _If we blow him up to smithereens_

 _We may lose some pieces_

 _[ **Dot & Yakko**]_

 _And then Brook will beat us black and green!_

The two teamed up to carry Wakko throwing him in a tub with a SPLASH.

[ _ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**_]

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

 _Tie him in a bag_

 _Throw him in the ocean then_

 _See if he is sad_

While Yakko and Dot were singing, a growl was heard from beyond the shoot, next thing you know the cage shot back up into the room with the cockroach gone.

 _[ **Dot & Yakko**]_

 _Because, our king, Dr. Eggman is the meanest guy around_

 _If I was on his Oogie list, I'd get out of town!_

Yakko and Dot jumped into the tub with a CLANK.

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _He'll be so pleased by our success_

 _That he'll reward us too, I bet_

The bathtub suddenly came to life and grew legs. The tub walked the three into the next room with weapons, candy, and gags like seltzer bottles, pies and many other tricks.

[ _ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**_]

 _Perhaps he'll make his special brew_

 _Of Egg and Spider Stew!_

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _Faboo!_

[ _ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**_]

 _We're his little henchmen, and we take our job with pride_

 _We do our best to please him, and stay on his good side._

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _I wish my brothers weren't so dumb._

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _I'm not the dumb one!_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _You're no fun._

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _Shut up!_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _Make me!_

Suddenly a light bulb appeared on top of the youngest Warner, that being said, she took the light bulb and fed it to Wakko who ate it without any thought. He's a bottomless pit, remember that.

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _I've got something, listen now!_

 _This one is real good, you'll see._

 _We'll send a present to his door_

 _Upon he'll read, a note to read!_

 _Now in the box we'll wait and hide_

 _Until his curiosity_

[ _ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**_]

 _Entices him to look inside_

 _And then we'll have him_

 _1, 2, 3!_

They then got to work and took as many tricks as they can carry, including Wakko's prized, Gag Bag.

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

 _Beat him with a stick_

 _LOCK him up for 90 years_

 _See what makes him tick_

Taking bear traps, a sack, and Wakko getting himself a cream pie, to which he ate the cream filling.

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

 _Chop him into bits_

 _Our king, Dr. Eggman is_

 _Sure to get his kicks_

The three finally left the tree house via bathtub and left to the Hinterlands. Their plan comes to action.

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

 _See what we will see_

 _Lock him in a cage and then,_

 _Throw away the keyyyyy!_

 _HAHAHAHHAHA!_

* * *

 ** _Unknown destination: November 3._**

"Sandy Claws, huh?" mused an unknown voice as he rolls his dice and cackle in the shadows.

* * *

 **AGAIN GRAMMAR NOT SO GOOD. Anyway we have now introduced the Warners into this crossover, which I hope everyone should know if their childhood was AWESOME. Be sure to like and subscribe and thanks for mingling out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Making Christmas

_**Halloween Town Hall: November 3, cloudy afternoon.**_

Meanwhile,

"It goes something like this"

Brook said to Team Chaotix as he tapped the rhythm of _Jingle Bells_ on a sleigh bell.

"How about it?" he asked. "Think you can manage"

"Sure" Espio said nonchalantly as he got Vector and Charmy in position. "A one, and a two, and a three, and a-"

Team Chaotix played _Jingle Bells_ in a flat key. But it still pleases Brook to no end.

 **"NEXT!"** The Mayor yelled in his megaphone calling up the next in line.

"Fantastic!" Brook says excitedly. "Now why don't you all practice for tomorrow, then we'll be in great shape"

"This Christmas is gonna be a blast!" the youngest of the Chaotix beamed.

"Oh, it certainly will, Charmy" Brook said in confidence. As the Chaotix left, Eva entered the Town Hall, not as excited as everyone else.

"Eva," Brook started. "I need your help more than anyone's"

"You certainly do, Brook" she said in despair "I had the most terrible vision about your Christmas"

"YOHOHOHO! How marvelous" he said clueless to what she's saying.

"No, you don't understand. There was smoke, fire f-

"Come now, Eva, that's not MY Christmas" Brook intervened. "My Christmas is filled with laughter, joy, and THIS"

He then took out his picture frame. Only it was different than before instead of his usual getup, he was wearing the clothes that a certain jolly round man would wear.

"My Sandy Claws outfit, I want you to make it"

"Brook you're not getting the point, it's going to be a disaster" she desperately tried to get through to Brook, but nothing was working.

"It can't be" he said STILL not getting the dire news. "Now, follow the pattern. The base is red, but the trim is white."

"It's a mistake, Brook" Eva tried to warn. But let's face it he's as thick as his own afro.

"Now don't be modest. Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit?"

 **"NEXT!"** The Mayor shouted again.

"I have every confidence in you, Eva"

"But it's so wrong" she moaned to herself. "So very wrong"

After she left, Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the Town Hall. Only Sora notices the depressed rag doll.

"Hey Eva" he greeted "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Sora, I can't get through to him. Brook isn't getting the message out, He's in danger."

"It's Brook, I'm sure he's gonna be fine out there" he tried to ease her pain.

"If something happens, we'll be right behind him," Donald said confidentially.

"Besides, I kinda like this Christmas thing" Goofy said as he and the other two walked up to their Pumpkin King.

"Ah, Sora, Donald, Goofy" he greeted. "You're just in time" he then took out from his bag, a wooden soldier with a long jaw.

"This device is called a Nutcracker"

"Goodnight everybody" Yakko said as he and his siblings walked up to Brook (via bath tub) with a large moving sack.

"We caught Sandy Claws!" Dot said happily.

"Perfect!" Brook said as he excitedly walked up to the Warners. "Open it up, quickly!"

They opened up the bag and revealed…a small, peach rabbit wearing a sash marked "Easter Bunny." The guest looked towards Brook then replied in a casual manner.

"Ehhhh, what's up, mate?" he said while taking a bite out of a carrot.

"That's not Sandy Claws," Brook said in surprise.

"I'll say" Yakko agreed. "He's a kid who doesn't understand the means of copyright infringement. "

"Wait it isn't him?" Dot asked in curiosity.

"Then who is it?" Wakko asked.

"This sure is a strange place" the Easter Bunny said walking around or in this case, hopping around, looking at his surroundings, and then came face to face with Goofy.

"GAWRSH, A BUNNY!" Goofy yelled, completing scaring the Easter Bunny.

 **"DOOOOOOOG!"** The Easter Bunny yelled hysterically, and immediately zoomed back into the sack, shaking in fear.

"Not Sandy Claws." Brook said sternly. "Take him back!" he ordered.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh, I'm not liking him, anyway" Yakko said bluntly.

"Hold on, we followed your instructions, though" Wakko complained.

"We went through the door like you said!" Dot said in annoyance.

"WHICH door? There's more than one!" Brook intervened. "Sandy Claws is behind the door, shaped like this!" he then took out a cookie shaped like the Christmas door and showed it to the three.

"I told you!" Dot hissed at Yakko.

"No you didn't" Yakko argued back.

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

Those two were arguing back and forth, and Wakko was just watching. It was then that Brook had enough of this nonsense. So he made the scariest face possible and let out a screech. That got the fighting Warner's attention, scaring them stiff.

"Terribly sorry for the inconvenience, sir" Brook said apologetically to the Easter Bunny shaking in the bag.

"Just get me away from the dog" the frightened bunny squeaked.

"Take HIM home first" Brook commanded the Warners. "And apologize again! Be careful when you fetch Sandy Claws, treat him nicely"

"Got it" Yakko called back while the trio exited the Town Hall.

"We'll get it right" Dot continued.

"NEXT TIME" All three of them finished.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: November 3, mid-day.**_

"You will be a decided creation, unlike that wretched Eva" Glickenstien thought out loud as he searched for the right head, for his newest creation, one that'll rival Eva.

"WE'RE BACK!" a certain red robotic numskull cried out.

Glickenstien turned around and saw Igor, Brian and Scamper entering the lab, carrying blueprints.

"We got the plans like you said" Scamper said casually.

"Excellent, boys" Glickenstien commented back, throwing a bone biscuit at Scamper. Only the rabbit didn't react, At all.

"Really, doc?"

* * *

 _ **Hinterlands: November 3, mid-day.**_

Meanwhile with a certain round elf,

"GODDAMMIT" he hissed to the heavens. "This doesn't make any sense! Where is Slenderman?! He shows up when you find a note saying 'help me' but I don't see that note anywhere!" he complained and complained.

The poor elf was just about to give up, when suddenly he saw something up on the horizon. He ran towards the shadow hoping it was Slenderman, when actually; it was the Warners in their bathtub.

"Hey bud, need a ride?" Yakko said to the elf.

"Uh..what?" Cartman asked in confusion.

"Nothing it's nothing" Dot said correcting her numbskull brother. "Actually, do you know where Christmas Town is?"

"Oh, uh sure, the tree's somewhere over there" Cartman said clueless. "Do you know where Slenderman is?"

"If by Slenderman, you mean Brook, then the town's over there" Wakko said as clueless as him.

"Perfect, thanks" Cartman said as he and the Warners went their separate ways looking for their desirable destination.

"Get ready Slenderman, we've got some business to settle"

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: November 3, mid-afternoon.**_

Meanwhile in the Town Square, everyone is preparing to do the impossible, and make Christmas happening.

[ _ **Corpse Chorus**_ ]

 _This time_

 _This time_

Everyone was starting up all their Christmas Assignments, including the depressed Eva, making Brook's Sandy Claws suit.

[ _ **Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde**_]

 _Making Christmas_

[ ** _Vector_** ]

 _Making Christmas_

The Mayor rides around Brook's Christmas sleigh while everyone else constructs the ramp for Brook to take off.

[ ** _Mayor_** ]

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Is so fine_

 _[ **Pop, Jojo, Vanilla, Leela, Eduardo & Freddy**]_

 _It's ours this time_

 _And won't the children_

 _Be surprised_

 _[ **Pop, Jojo, Vanilla, Leela, Freddy, Eduardo & Mayor**]_

 _It's ours this time!_

Meanwhile with Cub and Cream,

 _[ **Cub** ]_

 _Making Christmas_

 _[ **Cream** ]_

 _Making Christmas_

 _[ **Cub & Cream**]_

 _Making Christmas!_

The witches create a Muscle Man soup, using the fountain.

 _[ **Scary Godmother & Witch Hazel**]_

 _Time to give them something fun_

 _[ **Scary Godmother, Witch Hazel, & Muscle Man**]_

 _They'll talk about for years to come_

 _[ **Everybody** ]_

 _Let's have a cheer from everyone!_

 _[ **Trigon** ]_

 _It's time to party_

Meanwhile the vampires 'try' to manage with the toys.

 _[ **Spiral, Drac, Dracula, Spankulot, & Toy Duck**]_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Snakes and mice get_

 _Wrapped up so nice_

 _With spider legs and pretty bows_

 _[ **Cyli** ]_

 _It's ours this time!_

After recovering from almost getting run over from the Christmas vehicle, the Mayor continues on to inspect everyone's Christmas present, before Brook comes out of his house, gathering more Christmas treats.

 _[ **Mayor** ]_

 _Making Christmas_

 _I approve so dearly_

 _As Mayor, I say this shall end in our_

 _Victory_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus, Pop, Foxy, & Trigon**]_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

 _[ **Mayor** ]_

 _It fills my heart for me to see_

 _Such passion and such energy_

 _Good spirits, and comradery_

 _Dear citizens of Halloween!_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus, Pop, Foxy, & Trigon**]_

 _A_ _ll together_

 _That and this_

 _With all our tricks_

 _We're making Christmastime!_

"Here comes Brook!" Foxy says as Brook exits out of his house, as joyful as can be.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _I don't believe_

 _What's happening to me_

 _My hopes, my dreams_

 _My fantasies..._

 _YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!_

We then pan to Harley Quinn who's holding Charmy on a stockade.

 _[ **Harley Quinn** ]_

 _Won't they be impressed?_

 _I am a genius_

 _See how I transform this old rat_

 _Into a most delightful hat_

Brook confronts Harley and is quite convinced about her Christmas present. But just one little tweak by taking the rat in replace of a bat.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _Hmm_

 _My compliments from me to you_

 _On this your most intriguing hat_

 _Consider though, this substitute_

 _A bat in place of this old rat_

 _I think you'd be surprised to see_

 _How JOLLY, now this hat can be!_

 _[ **Harley Quinn** ]_

 _Good gracious, Brook, of course a bat!_

 _Why ever didn't I think of that?_

"It's genius!" she shouted.

"Ain't it though?"

 _[ **Corpse Chorus, Ickis** ]_

 _Treats and tricks,_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus & Birdy**]_

 _And bones and sticks,_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus & Dusknoir**]_

 _And that and this,_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus, Ickis, Birdy & Dusknoir**]_

 _We're making Christmastime!_

Brook then walks through the town looking at present to present, complementing them along the way.

"Hmmmm" he mused "All right, that's nice!"

He then looks to Jojo making a Skull headed Jack-in-a-Box.

"Interesting, Jojo. May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure" she said.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _It's really great but please consider_

 _Switching this head for that critter_

He switched the Skull with a Jack O'Lantern.

 _And magnifique, a work of art!_

 _[ **Jojo** ]_

 _Well golly, Brook, you sure are smart!_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus]**_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

 _[ **King Harkinian** ]_

 _Dinner time!_

Brook then confronts the Smooze using a dead turtle as a Christmas present.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _No no no no, that's all wrong_

 _This thing will NEVER make a present_

 _It's been dead for much too long_

 _Try something fresher, SOMETHING PLEASANT_

 _Try again don't give up!_

Almost getting stuck from the Smooze's goo, Brook carries on patrolling the area, inspecting the Christmas preparations.

 _[ **Corpse Chorus,** **Pops, Medium Pops, & Small Pops**]_

 _All together_

 _That and this_

 _With all our tricks_

 _We're making Christmastime!_

 _[ **Pop, Cub, Cream & Vanilla]**_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

He then gets everyone's attention complementing them on their work.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _I'm really very happy, friends_

 _To see you working all so hard_

 _Although the time is drawing near,_

 _WE CAN'T STOP NOW, WE'VE COME TOO FAR!_

 _IT'S ALMOST HERE!_

 _Making Christmas_

 _"Making Christmas"_ Eva sung sadly.

 _[ **Corpse Chorus** ]_

 _Making Christmastime!_

 _[ **Spiral, Drac, Dracula, Spankulot, & Toy Duck**]_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

 _It's such a curiosity_

We then pan to Dusknoir, who was finished making a present.

 _[ **Dusknoir** ]_

 _Christmas presents_

 _Really are the biggest trends_

 _Inside each box: a mystery_

 _A million ways to build this theme_

 _And when I think I've done the best?_

He then hands the present to Eduardo, who looked at the present in delight, completely moved by the mystery in the box, a spotlight shined on him, he's about to sing his big solo.

 _[ **Eduardo** ]_

 _But, each is muy prettier than the next..._

 _Haciendo Navidad!_

 _[ **Everyone** ]_

 _Making Christmas!_

 _[ **Eduardo** ]_

 _Haciendo Navidad!_

 _[ **Everyone** ]_

 _Making Christmas!_

 _[ **Eduardo** ]_

 _Haciendo Navidad..._

 _[ **Everyone** ]_

 _Making Christmas..._

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _It's a real neat thing!_

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: December 24, Christmas Eve morning.**_

While everyone in Halloween Town is preparing for Christmas, everyone in Christmas Town is doing the same exact thing. The elves were working and working, from pedaling and stitching to make teddy bears, to one twitchy elf setting firewood to the fireplace for gingerbread cookies.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: November 20, gloomy morning.**_

Big time skip I know.

Anyway, meanwhile in Glickenstien's Castle, the doctor, Igor, Scamper, and Brian waited on his command. Once Glickenstien gave them the OK signal,

"THROW THE SWITCH!"

They threw the switch and cause a serge of electric energy, re-animating boned reindeer.

"IT'S ALIVE! ALIVE!" Glickenstien shouted in joy, as he fell down on the table, cleaning a duck-billed skull with his smock.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: December 24, Christmas Eve morning.**_

Meanwhile in the Toy Factory, The elves were teaming up, wiping and polishing the sleigh, while one elf corralled the reindeer to their positions.

"All right, all right, t-t-t-t-t-t-to the s-s-sleigh,"

Meanwhile, an African American elf was in charge of pushing the Jack in the box, then closed it. Hense forth, being called Jack-in-a-Box.

* * *

 ** _Halloween Town Square: December 10, gloomy night._**

The same deal with Jojo. Thanks to Brook's Jack-O'Lantern idea, she stuffed all of them in the Jack-in-a-Box toys. Bring it, Jack O'Lantern and black cats.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: December 24, Christmas Eve afternoon.**_

A girl elf, named Wendy was doing her job, stuffing the candies and small toys in the Christmas stocking. She stuffed a scoop in the sock hole, and the machine reacted, sending down candies and toys at random stuffing them all in the stocking.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: December 22, gloomy morning**_

The corpse teddy bear, Pop attempted to do the same thing. Only he stuffed a skull inside a large orange and black snake. The moment he stuffed a skull in the snake, the snake grabbed his arm, and began digesting the poor corpse bear.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: December 24, Christmas Eve evening.**_

Finally preparations were practically done. All the elves gathered together and manned a crane picking up Santa's sack and placing it carefully on top of the sleigh.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: December 23, the day before Christmas Eve.**_

Everyone heaved and heaved carefully placing a coffin on the sleigh, making it the sleigh base.

 _[ **Corpse Chorus** ]_

 _This time!_

 _This time!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _IT'S OUUURS!_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus, Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde**]_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Making Christmas_

Everyone handed in and passed down the last present giving it to Foxy,

 _La la la!_

 _It's almost here_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus & Foxy**]_

 _And we can't wait!_

Then to Harley Quinn

 _[ **Corpse Chorus & Harley Quinn**]_

 _So ring the bells_

 _And celebrate!_

And finally to Cream placing it in the large bag.

 _[ **Everyone** ]_

 _Cause' when the full moon starts to climb_

 _We'll all sing out!_

 _[Brook]_

 _IT'S CHRISTMASTIME!_

 _YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!_

Finally we pan to the Town Hall clock, saying the following words: 1 Day to Xmas.

* * *

 **And that was Making Christmas. I decided to make it the demo version to make it longer, and for Brook to inspect more Christmas Presents. That's chapter 8 everyone, like and review for any errors and thank's for mingling out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Introducing: Dr Eggman

_**Christmas Town: December 24, Christmas Eve evening.**_

"Catherine, Bobbie, Susie, yes Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, _naughty_ , nice, nice, nice, why, there are hardly any naughty children this year" said the big man himself, Old Saint Nick, Kris Kringle, Santa Clause. He was busy checking his list, and checking it twice, looking through the list of kids from naughty to nice while his wife Mrs. Clause is making his favorite treats while enjoying _Deck the Halls_ on their radio. Just when he was done,

DING DONG DING DONG DING!

The doorbell rang as the same rhythm as _Jingle Bells_. "Now, who could that be at this hour?"

He opened the door and looked down to see a certain mischievous trio.

"TRICK OR TREAT" they said in unison. "Huh?" Santa said in a confused tone. But just when he was attempting to comprehend what's going on, everything went black for him…with pumpkin patters as well. He was trapped in a bag.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: December 24, Christmas Eve afternoon.**_

Everything was ready. The sleigh was prepared, the reindeer were well and hearty (if it's possible considering they don't HAVE hearts), all of the presents were put in the Christmas bag, and Brook was dressed up in his newly created red and white Sandy Claws suit.

"You don't look like yourself, Brook, not at all" Eva said helplessly.

"YOHOHOHOHO! I KNOW!" He cheers unbeknownst to what Eva was trying to tell him. "Isn't it wonderful? It couldn't be more wonderful!"

"But you're the Pumpkin King!" Eva says in desperation as she showed him his old Halloween picture. But he took it and…

"Not anymore I'm not" he says as he BREAKS the picture in half and throws it on the side. "I feel so much better"

Meanwhile in the audience,

"Gawrsh, this is gettin' out of hand, don't ya think?" Goofy says in worry. Unfortunately, his two comrades felt the same way as they shook their heads in agreement. Sora comes up to Brook in worriment.

"Uh, Brook, I know you think something is missing, but don't you think this has gotten a bit out of hand?"

"Of course not, Sora" Brook says in denial. "Things are going to go as smoot-OW!" He yelled as Eva accidentally pricked his bony finger with her sewing needle.

"Sorry!"

"Actually, now that you mention it, Sora, something is indeed missing" Brook pondered. "But what, I've got the beard, the boots, the coat, t-"

"AH-HA!"

Suddenly out in the audience comes Cartman as he runs up to Brook.

"So, Slenderman, we meet at last" he says in a menacing tone. But Brook didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who's Slenderman?"

"Don't play games, you! I caught you red-handed. And now, you'll pay for coming to my town" he then takes out…a spoon? Which ALSO confuses Brook, but put the town in a frenzy.

"HE'S GOT A SPOON! HIT THE DECK!"

Everyone did as the Mayor says and ducked down, all except Brook who looked as confused as ever.

"Is this a game? Little boy, I'm a skeleton, you can't kill me"

"…..Wait what?"

"BROOK, BROOK! This time we bagged him," said the Warners as their walking bathtub walked to the former Pumpkin King, with an abnormally large bag.

"This time we got our lobster" said Wakko.

"Yeah, and it sure is a big haul" Yakko continued.

"And a heavy one," Dot says as she released the rope of the sack

"LET ME OUT!" The bag suddenly flung opened revealing the one and only Sandy Claws. Everyone in town was in surprise finally meeting the one and only. Even his trusted elf was surprised. Cartman and Santa looked at each other in confusion.

"Santa?"

"Eric?"

"OHHHH now I get it" Brook clicked in. "Sandy Claws' elf, that's who you are! It's a pleasure to meet you. Especially you, Sandy Claws, in person"

Brook then took his hand and inspected him, noticing a 'feature' is nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Why you have hands, you have no claws at all."

He then placed his hat in the right place, looking baffled at his surroundings, showing one of his elves and…a rather spooky town.

"Eric, where am I?"

"Surprised aren't you?" Brook greeted his 'guest' "Consider this a vacation, you two. You won't have to worry about Christmas this time. It's your turn to take it easy."

"Wait what?" Cartman said "But what about Christmas? It's Santa's job, bozo"

"Not anymore, son" Brook said reluctantly. "It's my turn to play Sandy's role. Don't take it personally though, think of it as a one year break,"

"B-but there must be a mistake," Santa said baffled at what's going on.

"Yeah, this is Santa's job!" Cartman cried in outrage, but Brook didn't come to his senses. In fact,

"Bring the elf with you and see that they're both comfortable" he ordered the Warners. They did as Brook said and tied Cartman up in ropes, throwing him in the same bag as Santa and casted off. Just as they were about to head out,

"Just a second, now," Brook halted them in realization.

"That's what I'm missing!" Brook said pointing at Santa's hat. The X-Pumpkin King walked up to Santa and took his hat, as the Warners sealed the bag closed with Santa and Cartman trapped inside.

"Now, hold on! Where are we going?" Santa muffled.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! THIS IS UNJUSTIFIED!" Cartman muffled out from the bag. Brook didn't listen to his captives.

"Ho-ho-ho! No wait, Ho-ho-ho…no, Ho-ho-ho…?" he instead practiced Santa's landmark laugh.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Eva looked to the Pumpkin King in horror. "This is worse than I thought, much worse" Eva pleaded.

"What should we do?" asked Donald.

Through her thoughts of despair and fear, Eva suddenly came up with an idea of how to put an end to this.

"I know! Follow me, boys, I have just the thing." She said as she went home to the Doctor's lab with the monster trio following her.

Meanwhile outside of town,

"Me? On vacation on Christmas eve?" Santa said in outrage.

"That Slenderfag can't do that to us!" Cartman said also in outrage.

"So…where do we take them?" Wakko asked his big brother.

"Yeah" Dot asked as well.

"Simple, sibs" Yakko said casually. "We take them to Dr. Eggman. Brook says to make them comfortable, didn't he? There isn't anywhere in the world more comfortable than Eggman's."

"Weeeeeeeeell…" Dot mused.

"Brook did say to make them comfortable" Wakko agreed.

"Haven't you heard of peace on Earth?" Santa interjected.

"How about, good will towards men?" Cartman intervened.

"NO!" the Warners shouted in disagreement, as they cackled evilly and raced to their leader, Dr. Eggman.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: November 24, Christmas Eve afternoon.**_

Meanwhile in Gleckenstien's castle, Eva, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, sneaked into Eva's room, where she removed a floor tile and took out a bottle marked "Fog Juice"

"What's Fog Juice?" Goofy asked.

"It'll stop Brook." Eva said in hope, as they left the room and sneaked past the working Gleckenstien and left the manor. While this is happening, Glickenstien was talking to a bandaged creation lookalike that will replace Eva. He opened his head and split his brain in half putting the one half in the brain of the creation.

"What a joy to think what we'll have in common" the Doctor mused "We'll have conversations WORTH having!" He kissed his creation when all of a sudden the lid closed by itself. His lips were trapped in the creation's bolted head.

"Dangit, not again." He groaned.

* * *

 _ **Tree House: December 24, Christmas Eve evening.**_

With cackles heard from the Warners, the trio opened the bag releasing their captives.

"Fat kid first!" Yakko shouted as he lifted up the poor elf. Struggling he was, but he threw Cartman into the shoot.

"DAMMIT, RESPECT MY ATHORITAHHHHHH!" he screamed as he was thrown into the chute. As fat as he is, he was rolling in the chute into an unknown destination.

"Now for the big fat fanny," Wakko said as he signaled the bathtub closer.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY," Yakko said as he turned to the screen and blew a kiss too the audience.

"Don't do this! Naughty kids never get any PRESENTS!" Santa pleaded when suddenly he was clogged in the chute. The Warners pushed the round man in, but he wasn't budging.

"I think he might be too BIG!" Dot groaned as she and her brothers used a pitchfork, a broom, and a plunger to force the old man in there.

"No he's not" Yakko quipped. "If he can go down a chimney, he can FIT. DOWN. HERE!" Finally the Warners were successful and Santa was forced down into the chute. Forced down in the pipeline, a couple bolts unscrewed and just like Eric, he fell into an unknown destination with one of his Elves.

With lighting of ghoulish neon lights, Santa and Cartman found themselves into a creepy roulette wheel. As bats flapped their wings, and a pair of die was thrown, the two were now face to face with a bag like creature with a shaggy mustache wearing goggles. The bagged creature began…singing?

 _[ **Eggman**_ _]_

 _Well, well, well,_

 _What have we here?_

 _Sandy Claws, huh? OOH! I'm REALLY scared!_

 _So you're the one everybody's talking about HAHAHA!_

Tauntingly, he began prancing around his captives.

 _You're joking_

 _You're joking!_

 _I can't believe my eyes!_

 _You're joking me_

 _You've got to be_

 _This can't be the right guy!_

 _He's ancient,_

 _He's ugly,_

 _I don't know which is worst_

At that moment he hissed out his snake tongue, creeping out the two.

 _I might just split a seam now,_

 _If I don't die laughing first!_

 _But, the dearest Dr. Eggman says: there's trouble close at hand_

 _You better pay attention now, cause I'm the boogie man_

 _And if you aren't SHAKING, there's something very wrong,_

 _Cause' this may be the last time you hear the Boogie song_

He then called upon his choir of torment, his skeletons, his bats and his three robot minions, and they all sang along to the bridge

 _Whoa-oh_

 _[ **Three Skeletons** ]_

 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _[ **Cubot, Orbot, & Bokkun]**_

 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _WHOA-OH!_

 _[ **Three Bats** ]_

 _(WHOA-OH!)_

 _[ **All** ]_

 _I'm(He's)the Oogie Boogie Man!_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _Well if I'm feeling ANTSY, and I've nothing left to do_

 _I might just cook a special batch, of Egg and Spider Stew!_

 _And don't you know the one thing, that will make it all so nice?_

 _A roly-poly SANDY CLAWS and an elf to add some spice_

 _[ **Three Skeletons** ]_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _[ **Cubot, Orbot, & Bokkun]**_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

(Oh-oh-oh-oh!)

 _[ **Three Bats** ]_

 _WHOA-OH!_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _(OH YES!)_

 _[ **All** ]_

 _I'm(He's)the Oogie Boogie Man!_

Having enough of this show-tune, Cartman butted in and made his command to Eggman. While that is happening, three of Eggman's robots are nearing the two captives, ready to shoot them.

 _[ **Cartman** ]_

 _Release us now, you will face the DIRE_ _consequences_

 _The children are expecting him, so please come to your senses!_

Quickly, Eggman pushed them away from the robots, as they shot their beams. But Cartman's plea wasn't enough to make Eggman stop his heinous scheme.

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _HA!_

 _You're joking_

 _You're joking!_

 _I can't believe my ears!_

 _Would somebody shut this elf up?_

 _I'm drowning in my tears!_

 _It's funny!_

 _I'm laughing!_

 _You two are just too much!_

 _And now with your permission,_

 _I'm going to do my stuff._

"What are you going to do?" Santa asked in worry.

"I'm going to do the best I can" the bag sneered.

Suddenly Bokkun flashed an orange light on the fiend and he...danced his 'heart' out. He busted out some scary moves indeed, that it was torture to the little elf.

"Dear god help us all."

Eggman cued his messenger bot to cut the lights, and turned on the roulette. Suddenly it was almost like the entire room was spinning slowly as the roulette wheel started revolving. Eggman took his dice and continued his song.

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!_

 _The sound of rolling dice, is music in the air!_

 _Cause I'm a gamblin' boogie man, and BOY, I don't play fair!_

 _It's much more fun, I must confess, when LIVES are on the line_

 _Not mine, of course, but yours, dear boys, now that will be just fine._

The mad doctor attached a crank on the once jolly old man, as he pleaded out to him just as Eric tried to.

 _[ **Santa** ]_

 _Release me fast or you will have to_

 _ANSWER for you heinous act!_

Such a shame that Eggman wasn't listening

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _Oh brother,_

 _You're something!_

 _You put me in a spin!_

 _You two aren't comprehending_

 _The position that you're in._

 _It's hopeless!_

 _You're finished!_

 _You better say your prayers!_

 _Because I'm Dr. Eggman_

 _And you're not going anywhere._

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

While all of this is happening, the Warners were cackling like lunatics, knowing that their job is done.

* * *

 **And that's THAT. It seems like a long time since I've updated this huh? I had some...things I've been dealing with, but not all so bad. Remember to like and review and thank's for the mingle.**


	10. Chapter 10: Brook's Departure

_**Halloween Town Square: December 24, Christmas Eve evening.**_

It was a festive evening in Halloween Town. Everyone in town is playing many Christmas games, the kids were spinning spiders to their own interpretation of spinning dreidels, and Team Chaotix gathered around the Town Square and played Here Comes Santa Clause to the denizens around with the Mayor composing it, and everyone dancing.

While everyone is having a good time with their 'Christmas' celebration, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Eva sneaked past the citizens and poured Eva's Fog Juice in the fountain.

"While the Mayor gives his speech, the Fog Juice will do its magic and cloud out EVERYTHING" Eva explained as she poured the last bit, and threw away the bottle.

"Then Brook won't see where he's going, and he can't depart its genius!" Donald remarked in understanding.

"Gawrsh, I kinda feel bad for Brook" Goofy said in disappointment.

"I do too, Goofy" Eva agreed half-heartedly. "But still, we can't let him take off. Something bad will happen"

"What if the plan doesn't work?" Sora asked the rag doll.

"If it doesn't work…I want you to go with him and keep an eye on him" Eva tells the trio.

"WHA?" Donald cried out in confusion.

"Well…" the vampire pondered, "I'm sure he'll need help delivering the presents, anyway"

"Sounds like a plan, then" Eva agreed.

"Aww, do I have to?" Donald quipped in worry.

Meanwhile back with the town, just as the band finished off their take of Here Comes Santa Clause, the coffin sleigh opened up, and Brook rose up, almost like a corpse posture. Everyone cheered for their Santa Clause, while they were cheering; the Mayor made his way to the podium and took out a scroll, reading it.

"Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky, outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon,"

While the Mayor is giving his speech, the Fog Juice began to evaporate. The whole town was now covered in thick fog, blinding everyone and everything.

"You who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened BUILLIONS into an early grave" The fog was worsening to the point of blindness; even the Mayor couldn't see his speech.

"You who…uh…devastated the souls of the…living?"

"Oh no!" Brook gasped in concern. "We can't take off in this; the reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses!"

"Phew," Eva relaxed knowing that her plan was working. The town, however, was not so jolly about this weather.

"Dude, this fog is as thick as..as…" Spiral pondered as he tried to think of a good example to what fog was thick as.

"Jellied brains!" Leela finished.

"But thicker" Spankulot shouted out.

"There goes all my hard work, my precious plans, my glorious dreams," Brook sighed in misery.

"There goes Christmas." Cream sobbed.

"Brook, don't feel bad" Sora tried to cheer him up. "You tried your hardest, but I guess it wasn't meant to be"

"Y'know, Sora?" Brook said. "I would've made you, Donald and Goofy my faithful elves. Such a shame it won't come true"

"He's right you know, you tried your hardest." Sparky pointed out as he appeared in the scene…with his bright blue Jack-O'Lantern nose.

"You're right" he said in disappointment when suddenly he thought of one thing,

"My, my, my, Sparky, what a bright nose you have" An idea came to the X-Pumpkin King.

"The better to light the way…At the head of the team, Sparky!" Shouted with enthusiasm as the whole town cheered. Christmas is back on!

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! My offer is now, come with me!" Brook called out to the trio. As reluctant as it is, it does seem enticing to the three, and Eva does want them to keep an eye out.

"Sure thing!" Sora declaimed. As he Donald (to his terror) and Goofy went up the sleigh with him.

"We're off!" Goofy shouted upon his reindeer. With a crack of a whip, the reindeer sprinted to the ramp with Sparky guiding them through the fog. It was then that the reindeer took to the skies.

"HO HO HO YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook hollered from above. The whole town was cheering at the sight. Just when Brook and the others are out of completely out of sight, everyone left the square…all except one, one who did not cheer throughout the whole thing at all…Eva.

"Goodbye, Brook" she said in dismal. "My precious Brook, oh I wish my premonition is wrong" She was too concerned to leave. It was then that the band played a tune of sorrow cuing Eva to express her grief through song.

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _I sensed there's something in the wind_

 _That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And how I'd like to stand by him_

 _Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _The worst is just around the bend_

 _But does he notice,_

 _My feelings for him?_

 _And will he see_

 _How much he means to me?_

 _I think it's not to be..._

She then sat underneath the gate. While singing, a lone Purrloin prowled on to of the gates, and onto Eva's lap. She then took the Purrloin and petted it.

 _What will become of my dear friend?_

 _Where will his actions lead us then?_

 _Although, I'd like to join the crowd_

 _In their enthusiastic cloud_

 _Try as I may, it doesn't last_

 _And will we ever,_

 _End up together?_

 _No, I think not_

 _It's never to become_

 _For, I am not...the one..._

With the last note played by the band, she laid down upon the gates, mourning about the possible lost...of a dear friend.

* * *

 **Oh dear, what a depressing chapter. Poor, Eva. How will Brook handle Christmas? And what will Sora, Donald, and Goofy do to protect Brook from the dangers lurking from delivering the presents. Are there dangers? Tune in next time to find out...**


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Eve Montage

_**The Skies: December 24, Christmas Eve evening.**_

Everything was in full motion with Santa Brook and his newly applied elves, Sora, Donald and Goofy as they took to the skies and began their journey to deliver to the good girls and boys of the world. Brook looked down and saw a town in the distance; it was then that he cued the reindeer and Sparky with his whip to dive down.

"HO HO HO HO! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook chortled as the sleigh dived down to the nearest house…He seems to be going faster than intention,

"Hold on to something, boys! This'll be a bumpy ride!" Brook warned the trio, which resulted in them screaming bracing for impact.

CRASH!

With a decoration of angel hanging above a window…and Donald falling off the sleigh and into the pool, they have arrived at their destinations, a large mansion.

Meanwhile INSIDE the mansion, a certain spiky haired boy residing in the home heard the crash. He immediately knew what that meant.

"Santa!"

He ran down the stairs as fast as he can to catch the jolly old man he was thinking about. As he ran to the living room, he saw him, only it was not what the spiky-haired boy expected. He seemed SKINNIER than he anticipated.

"Santa?" the boy asked. Our skinny Santa turned around to find that voice and he looked down, seeing the little boy.

"Merry Christmas," Brook said in the deepest tone he can do. "And what is your name?"

The little boy hesitated, but he gave him an answer. "C-c-Chris Thorndyke, sir." He said.

"Well merry Christmas, Chris. I have a special present in stored for you" Brook said as he reached into his bag to find Chris the perfect present. He then gave the spiky-haired boy, an orange and black present.

"There you are, sunny." Brook said as he gave Chris his present, and went to the chimney from whence he came from.

"HO-HO-HO-HO-YOOOHOHOHOHO!" He let out his signature cackle and left the house, via chimney. At that moment, Chris' mother, and father entered the room.

"And what did Santa bring you, honey?" the mother asked as he opened his present. With a scarring look on his face, he showed his parents his present, a Shrunken Head.

"Well Merry Christmas, baby!" the shrunken head greeted, to everyone's surprise. Finally, the parents gave out a blood curdling scream as Brook, Sora, Donald and Goofy took to the skies once again.

"Merry Christmas!" Brook shouted from above.

"Gwarsh, did ya hear that scream?" Goofy said in concern.

"Of course I did, Goofy! Isn't it obvious that it's a scream of joy?" Brook said brushing away Goofy's worries. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to ease him.

Meanwhile in the town police station, a magenta dog like police officer was manning the phone line. It was then, that he finally got a phone call.

"Police department, Officer Hoagie speaking," he responded to the call. Suddenly a woman was screaming from the other line, making Officer Hoagie jump. As the lady on the other line tried to calm down, she filed her report.

"Attacked by Christmas toys?" Hoagie asked in a perplexing manner. "Strange. That's the second complaint we've had tonight"

Meanwhile up in the skies, everyone was nearing their next destination.

"YOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook hollered from the skies.

The holler was even heard in Halloween Town, as the denizens were gathered around the town fountain looking at Brook's progress. Needless to say, they were overjoyed.

Back with Brook and the gang, Sora opened the door and placed a promising wreath on top of it, without waking up the old woman and her sleeping cat, and sleeping canary inside. As promising as the wreath looked…I was wrong. The wreath suddenly grew eyes at the time of Sora's departure.

The next destination Brook went into is a shining blue and purple crystal castle. This was Donald's turn to deliver the present. He sneaked into the castle hall, sneaking past a small purple dragon, putting AN ORANGE AND BLACK SNAKE on the table under the shining luminescent tree stump decorated in a Christmas fashion.

Back with Brook, he was just finished placing two Christmas presents in their respectable places, behind the fireplace. As soon as he left, two children awoke from their slumber and went to the living room. One was a tall little girl with blond hair tied to pigtails, wearing pink footie pajamas, and a boy smaller than her with scarlet red hair and glasses, wearing his red and white striped pajamas. They opened their presents, which consist on the toy duck and the black and white Trick toy.

Both of which they SPRANG to life and attacked the two siblings. With a scream, the two ran up the stairs and into the boy's room.

"Computer! Activate security protocol delta!" the boy said in a Russian accent. The computer (wherever it is) did as the boy commanded, sealing the door off in an impervious steel. Needless to say it was successful in blocking off the killer toys.

Roof to roof, chimney to chimney, the trio delivered presents to every home, followed by sounds of screams through every house.

Unbeknownst to the group, houses were facing terror beyond belief, attacked by their own Christmas toys.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Shrieked a pink chipmunk, and a dark blue skunk as bats flew off their Christmas tree and swarmed the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the granny and her two pets as the wreath grew tentacles which slithered at the three from afar.

"TWILIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Shouted out the baby dragon from before, as he was at the brink of being eaten by the orange and black snake.

Inside another house, a round blonde haired boy wearing an orange and black baseball cap ran away from the pumpkin shaped Jack-in-a-Box. "Somebody help me!" he shouted and wheezed at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile back at the crystal castle, a purple unicorn smit the orange and black snake as she magically conjured a force field, protecting the outside of the castle, preventing any more visits from Santa Clause.

Same with many houses, yellow skinned, bald man blocking off the fireplace with his sofa, to a man wearing a lab coat turning the heat up on the fireplace.

"You're welcome, one and all!" Brook said oblivious to the matter at hand, as lights flickered off in the houses.

* * *

Meanwhile in the police station, Officer Hoagie was responding relentlessly to thousands and thousands of reports with multiple phones at hand.

"Where'd you spot him?

-Fast as we can ma'am

-Hello, police?

-I know, a skeleton, a vampire, a mummy, and a corpse

-Remain calm!

-Turn off all the lights

-Make sure the doors are locked

-Hello police?

-NO I DON'T KNOW WHEN YOU'LL GET THE FREE FOOD!

-HELLO! Police?

-…Oh…hi mother…

* * *

Meanwhile in the news station,

 _"Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker"_ introduced a brown haired man,

 _"And I'm Joyce Kinney"_ said a blonde haired woman.

 _"Our top news tonight, Attacked by Christmas Toys?"_ reported Tom.

 _"That's right, Tom"_ Joyce continued. _"Reports are pouring in from across the globe, that an imposter is shamelessly impersonating Santa Clause, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday."_

Back at Halloween Town, the residence cheered and shouted in joy, as they listened to the newscast. While they were cheering, Eva listened closely to the continuation of the report.

 _"Police has assured us that at this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrators in charge of the heinous crime"_ Tom continued

"Brook!" Eva gasped. "Someone has to help them. Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?" she left the town square to find the REAL Santa as the town was continuing their cheers.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: December 24, Christmas evening**_.

Meanwhile in Christmas Town, the elves were frantic about the sudden disappearance of their boss. The leader of the pack, Kyle yelled out in his megaphone.

"ATTENTION ELVES! We must now doub-NO triple our efforts to find Santa! Christmas already started and he's missing! Search high and low!

"Kyle, we need a break!" Stan groaned. "We've been at this for hours!"

"Think about the children!" Tweek called out.

"We ARE children, Tweek." Kyle retorted to the tired elves. "Actually, Tweek, you may be on to something. We can get the kindergarten elves to search in places we can't normally reach!"

"This is a load of bullshiiiit…" Clyde whispered to Wendy.

"I HEARD THAT, CLYDE!" Kyle shouted in irritation. "Nobody's going ANYWHERE until we Santa's found, you got that?" the frustrated elf commanded to the group.

"FELLAS, FELLAAAAAAHS!" shouted Butters as he ran to the crowd, moving everyone out of the way.

"I-I think, *pant* I know *pant* where Santa is" Butters panted, out of breath.

"Where?"

"You gotta *pant* watch the news!"

Everyone looked at the elf in confusion. What was he on about?

* * *

 _ **Butter's House: December 24, Christmas Eve evening.**_

All the elves gathered around the living room and turned on the TV only to see a shocking display of Christmas.

 _"And those cats still haven't been found"_ Tom Tucker continued with a past report. _"In other news tonight, we are now on hour 3 of the Christmas Chaos."_

 _"That's right, Tom"_ Joyce Kinney continued. _"The Santa impersonator is still running amuck at the seams, mocking and mangling what use to be, a momentous holiday. Here with the report, is a Midget in a bikini, taking Tricia Takanawa's place, this evening."_

 _"Tom, Joyce, I'm standing here at the very neighborhood where the madness began"_ reported a black haired midget wearing a pink bikini. _"Many denizens of the houses are completely terrified, scarred, and even sickened at what has happened this evening. Here with me, Tom is the chief of police himself, Sergeant Rusty Hoagie. Sergeant Hoagie, what do you have to say about all of this?"_

 _"It's a disaster, my friend, a disaster_ " the chief of police said. _"Christmas is supposed to be about goodness and love, not fear and hate."_

 _"And it is confirmed that you have called for reinforcements from the military to stop this perpetrator?"_ the midget asked the dog.

 _"That's right; I called for some military backup. They have confirmed that they are on the job, and the ones responsible for this will be taken down swiftly."_

 _"Well there you have it, Tom. The military will indeed stop this madness once and for all. The only thing that remains is finding Santa. Unfortunately, we have no leads as to where Santa went off to, but one thing's for sure, Tom. If Santa isn't found by tomorrow morning, then no doubt, it'll be the end of Christmas as we know it. Back to you, Tom"_

Back at the news station,

 _"Well there you have it, folks"_ Tom concluded.

 _"Santa, wherever you are, come back and save Christmas!"_ Joyce emphasized in dismay.

The elves turned off the TV. Mixed emotions were all around the room, some stunned, some alarmed and some confused.

"My God" Stan gaped.

"The end of Christmas as we know it?" Bebe asked in confusion?

"I think so," Kyle started. "But HOW! Where did this guy come from? And where's Santa in all of this?"

"Maybe he went off to find Slenderman like Eric did." Butter suggested obtaining everyone's attention.

"Slenderman?" Stan asked.

"I think Butters is on to something" Kyle suggested as an idea filled his mind. "Butters, How long did Cartman leave?"

"Why, he left this morning."

"And no one's seen him then?"

The crowd murmured no while some of them shook their heads. Kyle had hit the jackpot.

"Cartman may know something." He said in realization. "If he and Santa are gone in the same day, and haven't come back since then, then this imposter may have done something to them"

"(How'd you find all of that out?)" Kenny muffled from his hood.

"Butters," Kyle went to the elf as he turned on the TV, pausing at Brook riding on the sleigh.

"Does the 'Slenderman' guy you saw look like this?"

"Well, yeah actually, he has this big afro and long jaw" Butters described to the other elves.

"I don't know what the guy done to Cartman, and I honestly don't care, but he must've kidnapped Santa or something to take his place. And thanks to Cartman, we have a lead." The smart elf hypothesized. Now that leads on to one question.

"W-w-w-what's the lead?" Jimmy asked.

"Butters, did Cartman say where's he going?" Kyle asked the elf. Butters pondered a bit to remember what Cartman said to him. Then it came to him, to his horror.

"He said he w-w-was g-g-g-going-t-t-to-the-h-h-h-Hinterlands!" the elf cried out in terror, which resulted in the other elves gasping, with the exception of one twitchy elf screaming.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: December 24, Christmas Eve evening.**_

All of the elves stood before the Christmas Town door, leaving the city, and into the haunted woods.

"Dude, I'm not going in there." Craig said bluntly.

"ME NEITHER! WE'LL DIE IN THERE!" Tweek complained.

"We have to, Santa could be in there." Kyle said attempting I REPEAT ATTEMPTING to be brave.

"Uhhhhhhh….Christmas is already ruined, how about we take a break" Bebe said shaking in fear.

"Are you serious?" Kyle said in anger. "This isn't only THIS Christmas; we're talking about all the Christmases in general. Kids are depending on Santa to spread joy throughout the world; not fear.

"Then you do it."

"W-what?"

"If you're so hell-bent on rescuing Santa, then you do it by yourself" Craig argued back abruptly.

Kyle was hesitant at best to describe this, even terrified, but Craig surprisingly has a point.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. All the elves cheered at his bravery, while some were glad that they don't have to go. However, the cheer came to a stop for two certain elves when,

"But Stan and Kenny will go with me"

"What?!" Stan cried out.

"(Dude, fuck that, I'm not going in there)" Kenny argued back.

"Christmas depends on us. Would you seriously let Christmas go to waste and let Santa DIE?"

They don't want Santa to die, but at the same time, THEY don't want to die. Sighing in defeat, their choice was made.

"Fine."

"(We'll go.)"

"That's the Christmas spirit!" Kyle said in joy as he opened the door. Nothing but black nothing in sight. Terrified, the three prepared to go inside.

"Alright, guys. Christmas is counting on us" Kyle retorted.

"Yeah."

"(Yep.)"

"Be careful, Stan" Wendy said to the poof-balled elf as she walked up and hugged him.

"I will." He said.

"Wish us luck, everyone." Kyle says as the three jumped in the hollow hole, to which the door closed behind them. Everyone looked at the door in silence, until a certain monotoned elf spoke up.

"They're gonna die."

* * *

 **And there you have it, the Christmas Eve Montage. It did take a while because you know School stuff. Anyway, not much I need to say but, like and review and thanks for mingling out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Poor Brook

_**The Skies: December 24, Christmas Eve evening.**_

Just as predicted, military forces are loading the cannons and activated the search lights in search of the Pumpkin King completely oblivious of what's going on.

Speaking of Pumpkin King, we return back to him noticing the search lights, but completely unaware of what's the purpose of them.

"Look boys, search lights" Brook pointed out, as a search light flashed at them.

Meanwhile in the military base,

"We've got the fake Santa locked on target, sir" reported a soldier to the military general wearing shades.

"Fire!" he commanded. The soldiers fired the cannons, but missed a few inches setting off an explosion in the sky, to which Brook caught on…or did he?

"They're celebrating!" Brook cheered. "They're thanking us for doing a good job"

Suddenly, a stray cannonball almost hit Sparky, making the reindeer losing balance, as well as the sleigh.

"Whoa! Careful down there, you almost hit us." Brook said in his deep Santa voice.

"Uh, Brook? I don't think they're celebrating" Sora said in concern, but Brook shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Not to worry, fellas," Brook said calmly. "Sparky, head higher!"

"Aye-aye, Captain" Sparky said recovering his balance, as he led the reindeer higher into the skies, and with a crack of a whip, the reindeer followed their commands, taking Brook and the others high up.

* * *

 _ **Eggman's Corridor: December 24, Christmas Eve near midnight.**_

"I hope you like gambling, boys, because it's time to play." The familiar egg bag said in a grim and menacing tone, as he continues to "play" with his captives, Santa and Cartman.

Everything was going according to plan, until there was a small sound coming from Eggman's door. Eggman looked and spotted a leg. Not just any leg, a woman's leg shown from behind the slightly opened door.

"My my, what have we here?" Eggman said seductively as he spit out…what appeared to be a bug, as well as straightening out his bag tip, as well as his mustache and walked to the leg.

While the doctor was distracted, a set of hands crawled down the rope, landing safely on Santa's beard, startling both him and Cartman.

"What the f-" Cartman said just before a hand covered his mouth. The other hand pointed upwards, showing Eva with a rope ladder.

"I'll get you out of here" she whispered to the duo. They nodded their heads in understanding and quietly climbed the rope ladder.

Meanwhile, Eggman was made his way to the foot.

"Now, let's take a peek shall we?" Eggman said as he took off the shoe. He simply giggled like a madman, and commenced tickling the foot.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Eggman said while tickling the foot. He was truly distracted, while Eva, Santa, and Cartman were making their escape. Cartman made it up easily, but just as Santa was about to reach them,

 **"WHAT!?"** Eggman shouted, as the foot dropped down, showing that it was unattached. This, now this made Eggman mad.

 **"YOU DARE TO MAKE A DOUPE OUT OF ME?!"** He yelled in anger. He looked and saw that his captives were getting away. It was then, that he took out a button activating a laser beam from the walls.

The laser beam then zapped the rope ladder right on the spot Santa was climbing.

"Santa!" Cartman shouted as he tried to reach for him.

"NO, DON'T!" Eva persisted as she grabbed on to Cartman. The weight of Santa was too much for a round kid, and a newly skinny rag doll to handle.

It was futile, Cartman and Eva couldn't hold out much longer, unfortunately due to the weight of Santa, he pulled them down with him.

"Thought you could escape from me, do ya?" Eggman growled looking agitated at the trio. He then sent a deathly glare at Eva.

"And **YOU** , rag doll, thought you could take me for a fool? I'll show you, I'll show you ALL who's the fool here. I think it's time…for round 2." He said sinister. This was truly looking bad for them.

* * *

 _ **Skies: December 24, Christmas Eve near midnight.**_

Meanwhile back up high in the sky, knowing that he was in safer grounds, Brook continued his run, and checked his list.

"Now then, who's next on our list? Ah, little Timmy and Jimmy. Won't they be surprised?" Brook said to the group.

Meanwhile, as Brook was riding the sleigh, the military locked on target once again.

"We've got him on target again, sir." The soldier reported.

"No miss ups this time." The General said sternly. "FIRE!"

The cannons fired once again, this time it took out a reindeer's head. Brook saw it, looking confused. The second shot almost took out Brook's head, but missed, thankfully.

"EY, WATCH THE AFRO!" Brook said in agitation, but they replied back by launching a cannon at the garbage can containing all the Christmas toys. Realization hit the skeleton, and he didn't like it.

"They're _TRYING_ to hit us, Sparky!" Brook said in concern.

"What do we do?" Sparky replied shakily.

"We're sitting ducks, up here!" Sora said in worry.

"HEY!" Donald…only took offense.

Meanwhile, the military cannons are locked on, on Brook once again.

"We've got him on target, sir. This one should finish him off." A soldier reported in confidence.

"Good, fire at will," The General said grimly. "Nobody impersonates the big guy."

One last time, the cannon fired, this time, it was a direct hit.

 **BOOM!**

"The sleigh exploded, the reindeer got knocked out, and the four is now falling to their dooms.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

 **"AHHHH-HOO-HOOO-HOO-HOOOEY!"**

 **"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"**

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: December 24, near midnight.**_

With a thud, our heroes meet the hard ground, from a faraway distance. Shock and despair has the people of Halloween Town like a train. As Foxy let out saddened howl, everyone came in to terms. Their ruler is no more.

"I should've known this Christmas thing would end badly. I should've known." The Mayor mourned as he went into his vehicle and drove off.

 **"Terrible news, folks, the worst tragedy of our time"** The Mayor announced in his megaphone, in mourning.

 **"Brook has been blown to smithereens. Terrible, terrible, news indeed!"**

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of the Christmas chaos, Sergeant Hoagie was driving in his police car, mourning as well.

 **"Attention, Attention. Terrible news: there's still no sign of Santa Claus."** He announced in his speaker phone in mourning.

 **"Although the impostor and his accomplices have been terminated, I'm afraid Christmas will have to be cancelled, this year. I repeat, although the impostor has been taken down, Santa Claus is still missing. I could only assume the worst has happened."**

Meanwhile, in a graveyard not far from the area, our two of our heroes were found lying on the ground, while one, a certain duck popped out of the snow.

"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea! I felt it in my guy" Donald said as he irritably ruffled his bandaged feathers from the snow.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Goofy said.

"Brook?" Sora looked up the graveyard statue, seeing Brook, now gravely saddened, with tattered up clothing, and soot from the cannons covering his face. But the one thing that's not easily missed is his missing jaw, to which Sparky brought to him.

"You OK, Brook?" Sparky said as he looked at his depressed master. Brook was too devastated to put his thoughts into words, so he did the one thing that was natural to him: sing.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 _How could I_

 _Be SO blind?_

He then looked to his surroundings seeing all of the creations he and the town made. All destroyed.

 _All is lost_

 _Where was I?_

 _Spoiled all_

 _Soiled all_

 _Everything has gone all wrong_

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 _Find a deep cave to hide in_

 _In a MILLION years they'll find me_

 _Only DUST!_

 _And soot_

 _That reads "Here lies poor old Brook"_

Poor Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sparky felt really bad for the poor king. Goofy decided to look on the bright side of things.

 _[ **Goofy]**_

 _But ya never really intended all this_ _madness_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

Never.

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _And NOBODY really understood,_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

Well how could they?

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _That all you really wanted_

 _Was to give them something GREAT!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _So..._

 _What the heck?_

 _You went and did your best_

 _And by God we've REALLY tasted something swell_

 _[ **Donald & Goofy**]_

That's right!

 _[ **Sparky** ]_

 _And for a moment, why_

 _We nearly touched the SKY!_

 _And at least we've left some stories they can tell_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

I DID!

 _And for the first time since, I don't remember when_

 _I felt like my old bony self again_

 _And I, **BROOK** , The Pumpkin King..._

Something clicked in his mind.

"That's right..." He then ripped off his Santa suit revealing his normal attire.

"I AM THE PUMPKIN KING, YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sparky cheered for him. The Pumpkin King is back.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _And I just can't wait until next Halloween_

 _Because I've got some new ideas that could really make them SCREAM_

 _And by God, I'M REALLY GOING TO GIVE IT ALL MY MIGHT!_

Uh oh!

 _I hope there's still time,_

 _To set things right_

He then looked back at Santa's hat and immediately knew there's something missing.

"Sandy Claws!" Brook said, as he opened the statue revealing a secret passage. Though they don't know what's on Brook's mind, they followed him all the way. Just what will they walk into?

* * *

 **I've been getting more free time on this than you guys think. Look's like we're close to the end of this story, but don't worry, there will be more. Until then, Like and review and thank's for COMING OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Saving Christmas

_**Eggman's Corridor: December 24, Christmas Eve near midnight.**_

We continue our story in the depths of Eggman's lair, when the scientist in speaking tied up their captives Cartman and Santa, as well as a new captive, Eva in an iron board. Below them...a pool of lava. It's clear that these three are in big trouble in this one.

"You wait till Brook hears about this, Dr. Eggman!" pleaded Eva "By the time he gets to you, oooooh, you'll be s-" she was cut short when she heard a mourning voice speaking up in a megaphone.

" **The king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens,"** The Mayor announced, driving in his vehicle throughout the town. " **Our dearest king, Brook, is now a pile of dust!"** he concluded his announcement making Eva gasp.

"YES! ALRIGHT YES! SLENDERMAN IS DOWN AND OUT! HELL YAS!" Cartman cheered, making Eva and Santa look at him with a glare. Not cool, dude.

* * *

 ** _Graveyard: December 24, near midnight._**

Meanwhile in the graveyard, a coffin opened up revealing Brook and his companions as they sped through the graveyard, when suddenly the group stumbled into three familiar elves, resulting to them stumbling to the ground.

"Oh, you boys must be elves like your little rotund friend." Brook indicated as the elves got up and looked at the voice talking to them. They looked seeing it was coming from Brook, making the elves angry.

"YOU!" Kyle hissed at the Pumpkin King.

"(YOU'RE the asshole who kidnapped Santa and took his place!)" Kenny muffled through his hood.

"Thanks to the stunt you pulled, Christmas is ruined!" Stan finished agitated. Brook looked at the elves in compassion and spoke his mind.

"Yes, I get it, I practically destroyed Christmas. But don't you worry fellows, I'm here to set things right."

"AHEM." Cough Donald indicating himself and his friends. "Of course, with the help of my friends. Brook said bashfully. But that didn't tame the elves anger, no, not by a long shot.

"But STILL you shouldn't take someone else's holiday" Kyle protested. "Do you have ANY idea how long preparation for Christmas is?"

"Yeah, and don't you realize how important Christmas is to everyone?" Stan agreed.

"To be honest...no, not really." Brook admitted to the three."I guess I've been to use to my own holiday, that it's gotten to the point of being tiresome. I'm sorry for ruining your holiday, really, but has Sandy EVER grown board of doing the same old thing year after year?"

Kyle's anger disappeared and in replace, it's been turn to compassion. He's starting to get why Brook was doing all of this.

"Santa feels like that all the time" Kyle said in sympathy. "But he loves doing the same old thing. At the end of the day, it'll all worth it to see the happy faces on the good boys and girls when they see their presents under the tree."

"He...he does it because he loves his job?" Brook said trying to comprehend what he's been told.

"OF COURSE!" The three elves said. "He loves his job, the same way he loves us" Kyle said to him.

It was then that the pumpkin king went into deep thought. " _He loves his job and all of his elves, just like I love Halloween and my citizens... It all make sense now, no matter how tiresome Halloween can be, It's all worth it in the end to see the screams and laughter of my friends, and my scare patrons. I have to make this right!_

He then snapped back into reality and ran at full speed.

"C'mon everyone!" he called to the group. "Christmas isn't over yet!" he sprinted as fast as he can back to town, while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sparky and the elves ran as fast as they can to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" Stan asked through laps from his panting.

"While I went Christmas crazy, I sent a certain trio to capture Sandy Claws. Those three can't be trusted for anything" Brook told the elf. "That being said, I think I know where those pesky Warners sent him and your elf friend."

"Where?" Kyle asked to his curiosity.

* * *

 _ **Eggman's Corridor: December 24, near midnight.**_

"What's that you said about luck, rag doll? HAHAHAHA! Eggman chortled.

Eva was still at a lost for words at what has happened. Not only that she'll meet her end by this menacing bag of bugs, but her dearest friend, Brook, was gone.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Eggman's corridor, the group dashed to the Tree House as fast as they can. It was then that Brook abruptly stopped his tracks, making the others topple over (all except Sparky who only floated his way here). It was then that cries of help were heard from below.

"Eggman" Sora hissed almost like Eggman's name was like poison. Sparky growled, but immediately Brook shushed the ghost dog. Everyone was silent as a tomb, making it easy for Brook to hear what was going on in there. So far, nothing good.

Inside the chamber, the malevolent Dr. Eggman pulled the table's crank lowering the three closer to the lava pit. All Eva could do was scream for help.

 **"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"**

"1...2...3...4...567 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled in sicking amusement.

"This can't be happening!" Santa begged in disbelief.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Cartman hollered for mercy.

Outside of the chamber,

"OK Here's the plan" Brook whispered to the group. "I'll put a stop to Eggman, you all find a way to save them and get them to a safer distance."

"Got it!" Sora whispered. Brook crawled from the pipes, giving everyone a hand to the bottom sneaking past the overjoyed doctor.

" _Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust!"_ Eggman said while dancing around his captives. "OHHHH I'm feeling weak...with hunger! One more role of the dice should finish you off. HAHAHAHA!"

He rolled his prized red dice into the eyes of an old skull, which then came out from the mouth rolling onto the table. The dice showed only snake-eyes.

"WHAT! SNAKE-EYES?!" Eggman complained as he pounded the table making the dice jump, rolling a different result. A 6 on one die, and a 5 on the other. "ELEVEN!" Eggman said overjoyed, as he turned back to his captives.

"Hey, that's cheating! I saw that!" Cartman declaimed.

"Sorry, kid. My chamber, my rules...oh wait, THERE ARE NO RULES, HAHAHAHAHA! I won the jackpot so it doesn't matter what YOU think, boy. It's the lava pits for all of you!" the cheating doctor pulled the crank eleven times, making Eva, Santa, and Cartman fall.

"OHH-AHH-AHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"DAMMIT THIS ISN'T FAIIIIIIIIIIIIR!"

Eggman let out one final cackle...but something was wrong. He definitely pulled the crank and they fell in, but where was the sizzling? The confused doctor rolled the table back up revealing Brook in it's place!

"WHAT!?" Eggman gasped.

"Hello, Doctor Eggman." Brook said in a deadly tone, making the Eggman shiver in fear.

"B-B-Brook, but they said you were dead. Hrmph. In that case, you must be...DOUBLE DEAD!" He stomped a button on the floor. The roulette table started to revolve.

Almost losing balance, Brook at an instance regained it as he almost met with a dagger from one of Eggman's cards.

Speaking of which, he started to run away from him while more cards with revolving daggers appeared in the field. "Well come on, bone man!" Eggman taunted.

Meanwhile inside Eggman's entrance, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sparky and the elves made it to their hiding place, with Eva, Santa, and Cartman at a safe distance. "Brook..." Eva whispered overjoyed to see him.

Taking up Eggman's challenge, the pumpkin king did his acrobatics and jumped past the cards, finally catching up to Eggman.

"Oh, dear me, I'm so scared...NOT!" Eggman shouted as he pulled another trigger, activating his Jackbots.

Slowly the Jackbots made their way behind the Pumpkin King wile he was only marching up to Eggman.

"FIRE!" he commanded as the Jackbots shot the bullets from their guns. Brook suddenly sprang on top of the bots, as they were trying to make their aim at him.

The annoyed doctor then ran away from Brook, noticing that he was nearing him. Eggman then pressed a skull shaped button, activating a deadly buzz-saw from above. "BROOK, LOOK OUT!" Eva shouted from her hiding spot. Brook heard her, turning towards the buzz-saw coming straight for him. He jumped out of the way in time, coming face to face with Eggman. Fearful of Brook, Eggman pressed a button he stored in his pocket, making one of the roulette floors catapult him into his brew stirring contraption.

"So long, Brook, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled as he ensured his escape from his brew stir.

"How dare you treat my friends so SHAMEFULLY!" Brook growled while pulling a loose thread off of Eggman's bagged body. He pulled the thread unraveling Eggman's arm. The doctor in question noticed this, to which began to panic. Brook pulled the thread placing it in the brew stirrer, making it come undone, revealing tons and tons of bugs holding Eggman together. It was truly a disgusting sight to see, even the four elves almost threw up their lunches.

"Now look what you've done!" the now buggy Eggman groaned. "My bugs...! My bugs... my bugs...my bugs...my bugs" The more he said 'my bugs' the more distorting and squeaky it became. More and more bugs fell from the misshaping doctor, and into the lava pits.

Soon all the bugs left the Doctor, leaving him as a small white cockroach. The cockroach tried to scurry off when suddenly,

STOMP!

He was squished by the one person: an angry Santa Clause.

"Forgive me, Mr. Claws" Brook started apologetically. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holid-"

"Bumpy sleigh ride, Brook?" Santa interrupted in agitation. "The next time you get the urge to take someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her" he ranted pointing to Eva. "She's the only one who makes sense around this insane asylum! Come on, boys." He then muffled in agitation as he walked away with his elves.

"I hope there's still time!" Brook called out.

"To fix Christmas? Of course there is. I'm Santa Clause. Hold on!" Santa said as he held his nose and rose up the chute with the elves holding on to him.

"See ya, Brook!" Kyle waved as they exited the chamber.

"Farewell, boys." Brook spoken to himself.

"Don't worry, Brook. He'll fix this" Sora said in sympathy.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"He will" Eva spoke in agreement as well. There was just one thing that Brook was questioning though.

"How did you get down here, Eva?"

"Oh uh..." Eva began while twiddling her fingers. "I wanted to-"

"Wanted to protect me?" Brook finished for her.

"I couldn't let you ju-" Eva protested but Brook once again interrupted her.

"Oh, Eva, I was so blind. But now I realize...that you-"

Suddenly the unexpected happened. The chute opened up with lights flashing around the group.

"Brook? BROOK!" It was the mayor! Along with him was Wakko, Yakko, and Dot. Everyone was overjoyed to see the Mayor again.

"There he is!" Yakko started.

"Alive!" Wakko continued.

"Just like we said!" Dot finished.

"Grab a hold, everyone!" the Mayor said as he pulled down a rope. It was then that everyone pulled to that rope and zoomed up.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentleman, one more chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Christmas Finale

Meanwhile in the News Station,

 _"And we are back, everyone, with great news!" Tom Tucker reported in happiness._

 _"Indeed we do, Tom" Joyce continued. "We have just received reports that the one and only Santa Clause has finally been spotted! Old Saint Nick appeared to be traveling at the speed of light setting this Christmas right, bringing Christmas joy wherever he goes."  
_

They are indeed right. Santa Clause is traveling at supersonic speed, undoing the chaos Brook caused, and delivering the rightful presents. From getting rid of the orange and black snake, and replacing it with a bag of jewels for spike, to taking the shrunken head Chris Thorndyke as given, giving him a puppy in replace.

 _"Yes folks, Kris Kringle is has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to the excited children all over the world!" Tom concluded his reports._

* * *

 ** _Halloween Town Square: December 24, midnight_**

While the news went on, everyone in town went to sleep, giving everything up. Until they hear a BEEP-BEEP-BEE-BEEEP! from the Mayor's car.

The gates opened revealing Eva, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sparky, the Mayor, the Warners and the pumpkin king himself. Everyone was truly overjoyed to see their leader back, and safe.

 _[ **Everyone** ]_

 _La la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la_

 _[ **Leela** ]_

Brook!

 _[ **Pop** ]_

He's back!

 _[ **Muscle Man** ]_

Brook?

 _[ **Cream** ]_

Brook's OK!

 _[ **Harley Quinn** ]_

He's alright!

 _[ **Corpse Chorus** ]_

YEAH!

 _Brook's OK and he's back OK_

 _[ **Cream & Corpse Chorus**]_

 _He's alright,_

 _[ **Mayor & Corpse Chorus**]_

 _Let's shout!_

 _Make a fuss, scream it out! WHEE!_

 _[ **Drac, Dracula, Spankulot & Spiral**]_

 _Brook is back, now everyone sing_

 _In our town of Halloween_

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! It's great to be home!" Brook cackled in glee. Suddenly, a single snowflake was seen falling. Soon many more snowflakes were seen covering the town in it's blanketed pleasure. Not only that, but a familiar jolly old man was seen in the skies.

"HO HO HO HO HO!" It was Santa riding through the skies. "Happy Halloween!" he greeted.

"Merry Christmas!" Brook greeted back.

Meanwhile the whole town was at a lost for words at the snowflakes covering the place. Only one question remains to them.

 _[ **Cream** ]_

 _What's this?_

 _[ **Leela** ]_

 _What's this?_

 _[ **Harley Quinn** ]_

 _I haven't got a clue_

 _[ **Pops** ]_

 _What's this?_

 _[ **Pops & Jojo**]_

 _Why, It's completely new_

 _[ **Foxy** ]_

 _What's this?_

 _Must be a Christmas thing_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus** ]_

 _What's this?_

 _[ **Mayor** ]_

 _It's really very strange_

The Mayor opened his tongue as a snowflake landed on it. He turned to his happy face, the snowflake was truly pleasing. Meanwhile, the whole town got in on the snow action. The vampires played hockey with a lone pumpkin, Cream and Cub rolled around in the snow, and Eva picked a Forget-Me-Not blooming on the snow.

 _[ **Corpse Chorus** ]_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _Halloween_

 _(What's this? What's this?)_

As Brook looked around seeing his townsfolk playing in the snow, after being pelted with a snowball by the Warners, he saw the joy in everyone's faces. He then turned to the trio who stuck with him all the way.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sparky? I thank you all for sticking with me during my hectic run," Brook told them.

"No problem!" Sora said to the Pumpkin King.

"We're here for ya buddy!" Goofy continued.

"All for one and one for all!" Donald concluded.

"Careful, my precious jewel" came Glickenstien as he was rolled to the square. Rolling him, was his finished creation, a creation that looks just like him. She must be his new wife! But still, where's Eva?

"Hey, Brook, look there" Sparky said pointing towards the gates. He saw Eva leaving, making her way to Spiral Hill.

"Hmm...what should I do?" Brook asked.

"I think now's the time to talk to her, tell her how you feel" Sparky suggested, that suggestion was now pounding in his mind.

He know what he has to do.

* * *

 _ **Spiral Hill: December 24, Christmas night.**_

While everyone was busy with their merrymaking, Eva was walking up the snow covered Spiral Hill for peace. She picked the Forget-Me-Not from town, and asked it one last question.

"Show me Brook's future" Eva responded to it.

She waited for an answer, when suddenly, out came Brook. To which he responded back to her, with a serenade from the heart (IF he even has one).

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

 _I'd like to join you by your side,_

 _Where we can gaze into the stars,_

 _[ **Brook & Eva**]_

 _And sit together_

 _Now and forever_

 _For it is plain,_

 _As everyone can see..._

 _We're simply meant to be..._

In the moonlit night, the two hugged each other just on top of the hill. While all of it is happening, Brook's trusted dog watched everything

"Now this is a Christmas to remember" Sparky said, as he flew up into the heavens with a twinkle of a light.

THE END

* * *

 **And there you have it. Ladies and gentlemen, WE ARE DONE! for now... There's gonna be a sequel coming soon so be prepared. In the meantime, for those who followed or read this story, I thank you for coming out. Good day to you, everyone!**


End file.
